


Max is the Ultimate Gay

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 23,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why have a ship, when you can have an armada ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe - I,er,know it was your birthday last month….‘takes out camera’ This was my real father’s camera…I want you to have it

Max - That’s so cool you remembered my birthday. But I can’t take this

Chloe - Of course you can. My dad would be pissed if I never used it, and now I know it will be used AWESOMELY

‘takes photo of butterfly’ 

Chloe - aaaand I’ll snag this picture as a symbol of our reunion. Cool ?

Max - ‘narrows eyes’ Sounds fake, but ok…..

.

.

.

Mr. Jefferson - and the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest is

‘Victoria and Max hug each other, excitedly awaiting the results’ 

Mr. Jefferson - Miss CHLOE PRICE !

Max and Victoria simultaneously - WHAT ?!

‘Chloe walks up to the stage’ 

Mr. Jefferson - Chloe’s photo of a butterfly on a bucket perfectly illustrated the thin line between life and death, and more importantly, the beauty of that line. Miss Price, would you like to say a few words ?

Chloe - ‘walks up to mic’ Thank you, thank you. I will gladly accept this reward and it’s complementary trip outside of Arcadia Bay….

‘Max and Victoria storm onstage’ 

Max- Chloe what the hell ! You turned in my photo ?!

Chloe - I thought we agreed that it was MY photo ? ‘smirks mischievously’ 

Victoria - Mark, you can’t honestly expect us to believe that SHE ‘motions to Chloe’ is the winner

Mr. Jefferson - Why can’t she ?

Max - ‘shrieks’ SHE DOESN’T EVEN GO TO THIS SCHOOL !

Mr. Jefferson - ‘annoyed’ Miss Chase, Miss Caulfield. You two are PHOTOGRAPHERS, and if you can’t take a little bit of competition, you should get out of this field right now.

‘walks away’ 

'Victoria and Max turns towards Chloe’ 

Chloe - ‘meek’ Heh heh. Guys ? You know I’m taking you with me to Seattle right ?

Victoria - ‘turns head away’ Hmmph

Chloe - Maxie pad ?

Max- ‘turns head other way’ Hey Victoria ?

Victoria - Yes Max ?

Max- I think I’ve been hanging out with the wrong crowd. I think I’d like to hang with you for a while

Victoria - ‘turns towards Chloe’ Sure thing Max. Taylor and Courtney will love having you around. We’ll have so much fun not talking about rude PHOTO STEALING PUNKS

‘Max and Victoria walk away in a huff’

Chloe - ‘chases after the pair’ Max? Vicky ? It was a JOKE. I’m sorry ok, I’ll tell him what I did !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one messes with the Bun bun

‘Victoria checks her phone’ 

Taylor - Hey Victoria !

Victoria - What ? ‘raises eyebrow’

Taylor - Check this out ‘giggles mischievously and tosses paperball at Kate’s head’ 

Kate - ‘emotionally hurt’ Ow

‘Max immediately gets up and slams her chair into the table breaking it apart into various pieces’ 

Victoria - What the hell Taylor ?! 

Max- ‘picks up splintered leg, brandishing it like a weapon’ All right , who the FUCK hurt my baby?!

Victoria - I’m serious Taylor ! Why would you do that ?!

Taylor - What’s the big deal ?! She’s a viral slut !

‘Victoria slaps Taylor’

Victoria- NO, that’s not ok. We do NOT slap the cinnamon roll, and we do NOT call her such vile words ’glares and shakes head disapprovingly’

Taylor - B-but I thought . T-the Video

‘Class shakes head collectively at Taylor as Kate weeps silently’ 

Max- She was DRUGGED Taylor, you know Kate doesn’t act like that. Maybe you should put more effort into ostracizing the person drugging girls, instead of harassing their VICTIMS

Taylor - Look I’m sorry 

Max- I don’t care what you’re reasons were Taylor ! I want you out of this classroom ! I want you out of this classroom right NOW ’gets up and chases Taylor out of the room, as the rest of the class pelts her with paperballs’ Go ! GO ! ‘yells down the hallway’ Think about what you did !


	3. Petiful performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl's choice of pet is very important

“Max walks up to her room to find Dana standing uncomfortably by the door’ 

Max - Dana ? What’s going….’Dana slaps her hand over Max’s mouth’

Dana -’whispers, indiciating for Max to stay quiet with her other hand’ Your….friends are in there, and they’re all waiting for you

Max- ‘whispers’ So ?

Dana - ‘whispers’ They all seem pretty serious, I just want you to

‘Chloe’s head pops out into the hallway’

Chloe - Oh Maximus Prime, you’re here ‘walks out and grabs Max’ We’ve been waiting for you =) ‘glares at Dana, whispering’ I’m watching you

‘pulls Max into her room’

Max- Hey everyone…what’s going on

Victoria - Maxine, we’ve decided that you need a pet

‘Chloe pulls out a birdcage, holding a bluebird’ 

‘Kate reveals a bunny’

‘Victoria pulls out a carrier holding a kitten’

Max- ‘holds up hands defensively’ Look, I don’t think that those are my kind of…

Chloe - You can’t keep a deer in your room Max

Max- Well has anyone TRIED ?

Victoria - Maxine look ‘gets up, placing her hand on Max’s shoulder gently’ Everyone likes cats right ? They’re proud, they know what they want….

Chloe - ‘mutters’ and they’re cold heartless creatures…

Victoria - THAT’S A LIE ! ‘attacks Chloe’ 

Kate - Max, you liked taking care of Alice right ?

Max- Of course Kate, she was really sweet 

‘Victoria pulls Chloe’s hair’

Kate - She was ! And did you know that rabbit’s are social creatures ?

‘Chloe kicks Victoria off her’

Max- ‘ blinks in complete surprise’ I did not

‘Victoria hisses as Chloe struggles to get to the bird’ 

Kate - They are. You can bring your bunny over for a bunny play date with Alice ^^

Max- That sounds great Kate ! I’d love your bunny ‘gently picks up Rabbit by it’s haunches’ I think I’m going to call you “Fiver”

Victoria - ‘stops fighting’ Are you serious ? You’re going to be bun bun #2 ? What about this fine speciman ? ‘holds the carrier out towards Max’

Chloe - ‘yells’ I NEVER EVEN GOT TO PITCH THE BIRD !

Max- ‘holds Fiver defensively’ ‘scolding’ Chloe ! You’re scaring poor little Fiver ‘turns to Fiver ,cooing’ It’s ok baby, Chloe’s not going to hurt you

Kate - Come on Max, I have a new rabbit cage waiting for you in my room ‘leads Max out of the room, flashing a smirk at Victoria and Chloe as she leaves’

‘Victoria and Chloe sit quietly in Max’s room’

Victoria - ‘sighs’ Damn she’s good

Chloe - ‘looks at Victoria’s cat carrier’ 

Victoria - What is it Price ? 

Chloe - Nothing…it’s just that….it kind of looks like my old cat Bongo. Kind of acts like her too, she’s really adorable…..

Victoria - ‘raises eyebrow skeptically’ I thought they were “Cold heartless creatures”

Chloe - They have their charms ‘starts playing peek-a-boo’with the Cat’

Victoria - Fine, you can have it….

Chloe - ‘looks up at Victoria, with huge hopeful eyes

Victoria - ‘grabs birdcage’ But I’m taking this one ! It’s a trade !

Chloe - ‘gets up holding carrier’ Fine. I didn’t want that bird anyway

‘Chloe and Victoria walk to the door’ 

Chloe - So….what are you calling it 

Victoria - Why do you care ?

Chloe - I’m calling this little baby ‘thinks’ VICTORIA, because she’s probably going to be a fussy bitch like you ‘runs out of the room laughing manically’

Victoria ‘leans out door’ W-well I’m calling the bird CHLOE, because it smells like SHIT !

Chloe -’calls out at the end of the hallway’ I know you love me baby ‘runs out and closes door’

Victoria - ‘strolling back to her room,sighing’ Damn, she’s right…..


	4. Batmax Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's the hero Arcadia Bay needs right now

-Two Whales-

Chloe- ‘shocked’ Amazeballs. I literally just got chills all over my neck…YOU HAVE POWERS.

Max - ‘confident as hell’ You bet I do

Chloe - Oh my god, you have to do something with this….

Max- Chloe, what could I do with…

Chloe - YOU SHOULD BE A SUPER HERO ‘bounces in seat excitedly’

Max - ‘coughs on food’ A super hero ? This isn’t a video game Chloe…

Chloe - No WAY. It’s better ^^ ‘grabs Max’s arm’ I have an idea, let’s go…..

‘Chloe runs out of the diner with Max’

.

.

.

Victoria - ‘looking at a set of papers’ This is so STUPID

Chloe - Come on Vicky, you know she’s got the stuff

Victoria - ‘puts papers down’ Why can’t she just do things…..as Max ?

Max- I’d like to know that myself……

Chloe - ‘climbs on Victoria’s couch, posing dramatically’ The people need a symbol of JUSTICE. A wall that will protect them from creepy teachers, and…and STEP DOUCHE security guard and and THE PRESCOTTS ! They need to feel safe !

Victoria - Ok that’s a fair point, but she has the manual dexterity of a 4 year old, and what’s she going to do ? Rewind criminals back in their homes ?

Chloe- Just make her some neato tools to use with her powers, it’s all good.

Max- ‘looking at costume design’ And why does the design have to be so…..pink ? 

Victoria - To be fair, we’re just barely falling short of getting sued by DC. The pink and grey color scheme helps…..

Max - I’m going to look RIDICULOUS

Victoria - Shut up Caulfield, you’re doing it…..

Chloe ‘jumps off couch’ Love ya Vicky ‘smooches Victoria on the cheek and runs out of the room 

Victoria - ‘rubs cheek’ Why do I have to be such a sucker for blue hair…..

Max- ‘sighs’ Tell me about it….


	5. Time to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets her predecessor

‘Rachel slams the door’ 

Rachel - It’s been a few weeks since I met you Max, and you’ve refused to talk to me….

‘Max shifts uncomfortably on Chloe’s bed’ 

Rachel - ‘walks closer to Max, looking her over’ Do you think you’re better than me Max ?

Max- ‘whispers’ I don’t think I’m better than you Rachel

Rachel - Then what is it Max ? Are you judging me because of Frank ?

Max - It’s just……

Rachel - What Max ? Tell me, I just want to be your ….

Max- ‘blurts out’ I’m jealous of you ok

Rachel - ‘taken aback’ Jealous ?

Max- Yeah I’m jealous. You’re smart, you’re friends with like everyone,You have this whole history with Chloe that I’m not even aware of., you’re pretty and…

Rachel - ‘laughs hysterically’

Max- ‘hurt’ You know what ? If you’re just going to laugh at me , I’m just going to…’Rachel’s hand grabs her shoulder’

Rachel - Max wait, I’m sorry ‘wipes away tear’ It’s just that I’ve had the very same feelings about you.

Max- What do you mean ?

Rachel - Come on Max, you have to know that Chloe didn’t just start talking about you the week you returned. She always had some sort of childhood story about you, and the adventures that you had with her.I always felt like that I’d be second place to a girl I never even met before. It always felt like I was just keeping your seat warm while you were gone……

‘Max sits next to Rachel, a slight frown on her face’ 

Rachel - And don’t be silly Max, you’re super popular. Everyone LOVES you

Max- Only because I used my powers so much….

Rachel - Max. People make mistakes, but friends take the time to fix what they’ve done. I don’t know how time travel fits into this, but I DO know that you cared enough to try.

Max- ‘meek smile’ Thanks Rachel

Rachel - and you’re super cute.

Max- ‘immediate turn’ Rachel Amber. Are you hitting on me ?

Rachel - ‘leans over, pecking Max on the cheat’ What do you think ?

.

.

.

‘Chloe walks upstairs’ 

Chloe - Max ! Rachel ! I’m home, and I brought DRUGS =D

‘opens the door to find Max and Rachel hugging each other furiously’

Chloe - What’s going on here

Max- Chloe, you were right. Rachel is wonderful ‘places hand on Rachel’s cheek, looking into her eyes tenderly’

Rachel - Not as wonderful as you Bambi ‘sighs dreamily’

Chloe - Oh my god,it’s like I’m watching one of those sappy romance movies ‘backs up against the door’

Max - Chlo-bear ‘sympatheitc look’ Are you feeling lonely ? There’s plenty of room for you

Chloe - ….you better not be fucking with me Caulfield

Max and Rachel simultaneously- No promises


	6. Weeb'eleive in you Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding session

ust finished it. I hope it eases the wait….

‘Chloe sits on the other side of Victoria in a huff’

Chloe - Well way to go Vicky, you got Max mad at us

Victoria - Maybe I wouldn’t snap at you so much if you had an ounce of manners ….‘sniffs the air’ or took a bath ‘grimaces’

Chloe - ‘wrings hands in anger’ Oh my god I hate you so much

Victoria - Look’ places hands down on the table’ Max is going to have to come back for us eventually, and she can’t really handle life without us…….so why don’t we just sit here and entertain ourselves until she comes back

Chloe - ‘crosses arms defiantly’ Fine by me . Bitch

'Victoria gets out a pair of headphones, connecting them to her iphone’

Chloe - 'hears distinct anime sounds’ 'whispers’ No fucking way……

'Chloe tries to peek around Victoria’s shoulder’

Victoria - 'shields her screen’ Can I help you ?

Chloe - Vicky…'continues trying to steal a glance at the screen’ whatcha watchin……

Victoria - 'dodging Chloe’s gaze’ None of your damn business you smelly peasant

Chloe 'climbs on Victoria’ Come on Vicky, don’t be such a bitch, I just want to see if…..

'headphones pop out, filling the diner with the sounds of Blooberry Space Pirate’s opening theme’

Victoria - 'kicks Chloe off, immediatley plugging her headphones back in.’Great…..'eyes start to glisten as she gets up and storms out of the diner ’ Now everyone knows…..

.

.

.

Chloe - VICTORIA WAIT !

Victoria - 'sobs angrily’ What do you want you big ape ?

Chloe - 'catches up and grabs Victoria by the shoulders’ Look Vicky, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to push myself on you like that. I just wanted to see….

Victoria - Yeah I know, I’m a big nerd. Is that what you wanted to hear Chloe ? 'shoves Chloe ’

Chloe - Victoria, I just wanted to know what you were watching because……'digs toe into the ground awkwardly’ I kind of like it too ?

Victoria - You like Blooberry Space pirate ? 'raises eyebrow skeptically’ 

Chloe - Yeah. Don’t tell Max, but I FUCKING love that shit. 'points to hair’ You see this ?

Victoria - 'gasps’ No way…I thought it was just a

Chloe - Dyed it this color after the original series. Blooberry is the COOLEST

'Victoria crosses her arms ,nervously glancing around several times’

Victoria- ….you want to watch it with me ?

Chloe - YEAH, of course. I’m always a slut for Blooberry

.

.

.

'Victoria and Chloe sit with their heads together, sharing the headphones’

Victoria - Hey Chloe……

Chloe - Yeah Vic ?

Victoria - I just wanted to say that, well, I always thought your blue hair was really….cool 

Chloe - Well if we’re going to share, I figure I might as well tell you about your french.

Victoria - Eh bien ce que ce sujet

 

Chloe - ’ Blushes and shudders’ Yeah that…..I kind of love it ……

'Max comes into the diner’

Max- Ok guys, I’m here =D Who wants to ride ….

Chloe - Max, how would you like to drive my truck ?

Max - Really ? You never

Chloe - 'deadpan’ Max, drive my truck

.

.

.

'Max drives uncomfortably as Victoria and Chloe cuddle in the other seat’

Max- So guys……I take it the trip was….useful ?

Chloe - Just drive Max……

Victoria - 'cuddles’ Hey Chloe, I changed my mind

Chloe - About what Vic ?

Victoria - Your smell. I love it 'nuzzles closer to Chloe’

Max- Can I like…..

Chloe - Don’t butt in Max

Victoria - Yeah Max. And stay out of Chloe’s room when we get back.We have some things to do together ,and you’re not invited…..

Max - =(


	7. Brooke'n hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Warren sucks

Warren - ‘jumps out from the shadows’ Hey Max !

Max - 'jumps back in shock’ What the hell Warren ! What are you doing around the girls dorms ? That’s hella creepy

Warren - 'waves hand dismissively’ Not important ….what IS important, is how I got these two babies 'takes out two tickets’

Max- Oh dog, the drive in tickets…..

Warren - Let’s go Ape !

Max- 'glares’

Warren - LET’S GO APE !

Max -You know what ? Fine, let’s go

Warren - Really ? I finally get that date, I’ve been shooting for

Max- Actually i’m bringing Chloe, but you should be honored that I’m coming at all =D 'starts to turn around’

Warren - Ok fine 'takes out phone’ Talk to you later though, I have to tell Brooke I’m going with you to the movies instead….

Max- 'turns back around’ What the HELL Warren !

Warren - 'surprised’ What ? What did I do

Max- Oh my goodness, I think I feel for Brooke right now. You’re a terrible person D=

Warren - Let’s not be too hasty now

Max- Warren, you LITERALLY treat her like a silver medal…… No wonder she hates me…..

Warren - Max…..

Max- 'gets an idea’ Warren, give me the tickets……

Warren - I can’t just…..

Max- Give me the fucking tickets !

'Warren hands over the tickets’

Max- 'points finger at Boys dorm’ You go to your room and think about what you’ve done ! I expect to hear a FULL apology to Brooke tomorrow.

Warren - Max, you’re not my mom

Max- 'grabs Warren’s ear’ Good thing too, because yours OBVIOUSLY didn’t teach you basic manners

'Warren struggles under Max’s tight grip on his ear lobe’

Max- RESPECT GIRLS WARREN !

.

.

.

'Brooke sits alone in the parking lot as Max walks to her side’

Brooke - 'wistful’ He’s not coming is he……..

Max - No

Brooke - Probably still fawning over you…..'shoots a half hearted glare at Max’ He’s too afraid of having an equal at his side….

'Max gently places her hand over Brooke’s’

Brooke - 'immediately tears up’ Why did I let this happen to me Max ? He’s done this before…I should have learned

Max- This is all on him Brooke. If he can’t see how great you are,that’s HIS problem

Brooke - 'whispers’ and I blamed it all on you…….

Max- Water under the bridge

'Brooke leans into Max’s shoulder’

Brooke -'sobbing’ Can I stay like this for a while

Max- Take as long as you need….'strokes Brooke’s hair’


	8. A choice

‘Max jumps back in time’

Warren - 'slurred speech’ It almost feel like the

'Max shoves Warren over, and immediatley runs for Chloe’

Max- CHLOE. We have time problems !

Chloe - Oh shit ! What happens ? What do I do ? Oh shit !

Max - 'grabs Chloe’s shoulders’ You get shot again ! So listen for a second, I need you

Chloe - Yes ?

Max - to tell me 'points to self’

Chloe - YEEEEEEESSSSS ? 'shakes with excitement’

Max- to dance with Victoria all night

Chloe - 'emotionless’ Absolutely not

Max - But Chloe ! You’ll get shot !

Chloe - Don’t care, rather die

Max- 'annoyed’ Chloe, you’re being a brat !

Chloe - Am not ! 'sticks tongue out’

Max- 'warning’ Chloe Price, you better do as I say and tell me to dance with the pretty girl …..

Chloe - Fine ! But if you’re going to do this, I demand the next dance !

Max- FINE 

Chloe - Also I want the smooches ! Oh the smooches I shall have ‘raises arms into the air dramatically’

Max- Granted !

Chloe - and and !

Max- Chloe !

Chloe - Fine, I just wanted to see how much I could get out of you…..

‘Max flashes back in time, and wakes up in the Dark Room with Victoria ’

.

.

.

Chloe - ‘through door’ Victoria ! You give her back right now, she owes me the smoochie smoochies !

Victoria - No way Price ! That dance was magical, so she’s MINE now ‘spits tongue out at door’

Chloe - Did you just spit your tongue out at me ? Max ? Are you back yet ? Did she spit her tongue out at me ?!

Max - ‘yells furiously’


	9. Chapter 9

‘Max laying down in her room’

Mr. Jefferson - 'kicks the door in’ Damnit Max, turn in your fucking photo !

Max - NO ! 'tosses The Captain at Mr. Jefferson’s head and jumps out the window’

Mr. Jefferson - Damnit ! 'jumps out the window ,hot on Max’s tail’ Max, why do we have to do this EVERY DAY

Max-'running’ I don’t want to enter the stupid contest ! 'sees Warren’

Warren - Hey Max ! Let’s go ape !

Max - 'shoves Warren over, and continues running’ ’ I have too much schoolwork already !

Mr. Jefferson - 'trips over Warren’ You have a damn wall full of photo’s, just use one of those ! 'gets up and continues the chase’

Max- 'petulant' ‘running’ NO

Mr.Jefferson - ‘running’ Come on ! I see you taking a fuck-ton of photo’s EVERY day ! You must have billions by now !

Max- ‘running’ NO ! MINE !

Mr. Jefferson - ‘running’ You’re being childish !

Max- ‘running’ You’re the one who won’t let this go !

Mr.Jefferson - ‘running’ Max, this can help your career !

Max- ‘running’ NO, I’m too busy saving Arcadia Bay !

Mr. Jefferson - ‘running’ Yeah I know, we all see you ! That’s the exact FUCKING definition of the god damned contest

'bucket of water falls on Mr. Jefferson’s head’

Mr. Jefferson - 'looks up,smoke rising from his body’ Who did that ?

Kate -'on the second floor’ You shouldn’t take the lord’s name in vain ;D 'looks at Max’ Run Max run ! 'runs off’

Max- 'in the distance, climbing into Chloe’s truck’ Thanks Kate =D

Mr.Jefferson - MAX !

Chloe - See you later FUCKER 'puts on sunglasses. flips Mr. Jefferson the finger, driving off laughing manically’

Mr. Jefferson - 'doubled over panting, watching as Chloe’s truck drives off into the sunset’ She….is….going to turn in……that photo…..if it’s the last thing I fucking do…….


	10. Chapter 10

Victoria - Max…I don’t hate you, you’re actually one of the coolest people in school

Max- Victoria….‘hella shy’ I actually …don’t hate you too. I actually l…

Chloe - ‘interupts the scene’ Holy Shit Max ! I just got a text from Nathan ! He’s going to hide Rachel’s body

Victoria - 'skeptical’ What ? Let me see that ….'checks phone’ That’s not Nathan…this is a trap

Chloe - What ?! How do you know

Victoria - 'annoyed’ Look you dunce 'points at screen’ This person can spell. Nathan SUCKS at spelling

Max- Well shit…..that kind of blows the rest of the night…..what do we do now

Victoria - 'sweeps Max off her feet’ Well, we can finish that talk and have a nice dance together ….

Max- 'gasps’ Ok

.

.

.

'Mr. Jefferson storms back into the Vortex club party’

Mr. Jefferson - Ok what the hell Max, we had an appointment in the dark room and you completely blew it off

Victoria- Uhm excuse me Mr. Jefferson, but we’re kind of BUSY right now 

Chloe - Yeah buzz off Shitterson ‘brushes away with hand’ , you’re interrupting MY dance time

Victoria - Mark, the only reason I bothered talking to you was for the every day heroes contest. Learn to walk away, ‘whispers’ You look a little desperate

Mr. Jefferson - 'points at Victoria’ You’re next you conniving little bitch

Chloe - Hey ! ‘gets in Jeffersons face’ You can’t talk to Vicky that way !

Mr. Jefferson - I can talk to her however I’d like Miss Price 'jabs finger in Chloe’s chest’ YOU should be dead right now

'party abruptly stops’

Principal Wells 'sitting on couch’ Mr. Jefferson, while we here at Blackwell academy may be lax, I can not condone a teacher openly threatening teenagers. We’re going to have to let you go…….

Mr.Jefferson - Oh well that’s fine, I wasn’t super fond of this… 'hit in the head from behind by David’

Principal Wells - Thank you Mr. Madsen, I was about to call you when I was done with this….. ‘whispers to Hayden’ What’s this called ? ‘Hayden whispers back’…. dank og bud I was smoking…..how did you know to come ?

David - 'super serious’ My 'Chloe’s in danger’ senses were tingling

'David pulls a lunchbox out from his supply bag at his side’

David- Here you go honey. All good little crime solvers get a brownie ‘passes out brownies to Max,Victoria, and Chloe

Chloe - 'waves eagerly’ Thanks youuuuuu =D’gnoshes on sweet’ 

‘Victoria and Max take a bite’

Max - Oh my dog, I was wrong about him all along. ….these are DIVINE

Victoria - Nothings better than eating sweets with my sweetie ^^

Max- I’m your what now ?

Victoria - …..just eat the fucking brownie Caulfield


	11. Arcadia Fantasy 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I keep having thoughts about Max, Chloe, Kate and Victoria playing an rpg/mmo fantasy game. With each of them playing different classes. And Victoria just complaining about getting talked into it. I don't know if you can do anything with this as a prompt.

‘Max,Chloe,Kate, and Victoria walk through the dungeon’

  
Fairy Chloe - ‘fluttering around her friends heads’ Look, all I’m saying is that making your tank a fairy is hella stupid.

  
Wizard Max - If you didn’t want us to choose your character, you should have stuck around

  
Fairy Chloe - I WENT TO THE BATHROOM

 

White Mage Kate - ‘places her hand out in front of her for Chloe to stand on’ It’s ok Chloe, your character is cute ^^

  
Fairy Chloe - ‘stomps foot into Kate’s palm’ I don’t want to be CUTE,I want to be POWERFUL

 

'deep rumbling is heard’

  
White Mage Kate - Get ready guys, the boss is almost here

  
Necromancer Victoria - 'rolls eyes’ This is so juvenile. We could all be out at the Vortex right now…..

  
Fairy Chloe - Those are fun, but we can’t go there every time we spend time together , this is our chill out date

  
Necromancer Victoria - 'says pointedly’ and ?

 

Fairy Chloe - WE VOTED AND YOU LOST

  
'Victoria slaps Chloe out of the air’

  
-PVP turned on-

  
Fairy Chloe - 'hits the stone floor with a thud’ Ow ! 'rubs butt as she stands up’ That hurt !

  
White Mage Kate - Don’t worry Chloe, I’ll heal you 'raises staff’ CURAGA

  
’Chloe’s life bar refills 3000 points’

  
Wizard Max- Ok that’s it, you’re in a timeout missy !“ points at Victoria, as her eyes start to glow’ TOAD

  
'A cloud of smoke envelops Victoria’

  
Toad Victoria - 'cloud dissipates, as Toad Victoria plops down on the ground’ REAL MATURE CAULFIELD 'ribbits’ The boss is coming for us, and now I can’t use any of my spells’ ribbits’

  
Wizard Max- You attacked Chloe ! This was your fault !

  
Toad Victoria - 'scoffs’ Oh Kate healed her. It’s her fault 'ribbit’ for choosing such a weak character class

  
Fairy Chloe- I didn’t ….

  
Max and Victoria together - NOT NOW PIPSQUEAK

  
Fairy Chloe - =(

  
'A behemoth emerges from the shadows, it’s eyes lit a flame as it lets out a deafening roar’

  
Toad Victoria - Oh craa….'giant paw squishes Victoria into the dirt, instantly KO'ing her’

  
Fairy Chloe - 'flutters into the sky’ I guess you could say Victoria ….croaked ?

  
'Behemoth jumps up and chomps down on Chloe, instantly knocking her out as it spits her out’

  
KO’d Toad Victoria - HA ! Noob

  
KO’d Fairy Chloe - Why Victoria, I didn’t think you knew that kind of terminology

  
KO’d Toad Victoria - Shut up Price. Katie, rez me please D=

  
White Mage Kate - 'dodging strikes’ Right away Victoria 'runs for the downed little froggy’

  
KO’d Fairy Chloe - No rez me !

  
KO’d Toad Victoria - I swear to god Price, I will eat you like the insect that you are……

  
Wizard Max- Hey Kate, could you hurry up ? I could really use some back up 'blocks a blow with her staff’ maybe even our tank ? I’m not making much of a dent in this thing on my own?

  
'Kate tosses a Phoenix down at Victoria, who hops away in the distance’

  
Toad Victoria - This is so stupid……'uses remedy and goes in for the attack’

  
White Mage Kate - REVIVE 'charges’

  
'Behemoth charges Kate’

  
Necromancer Victoria - 'casts Bone wall in front of Kate’ I’m on it Katei, revive Tinkerbell already so we can get out of here

  
Fairy Chloe - 'groans as she rises from the ground taking off’ You’ll pay for that ! 'dive bombs the behemoth’

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
'The behemoth lets loose a cry of anguish as it fades from reality’

 

[VICTORY FANFARE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YCN-a0NsNk)

Chloe, Kate, and Max - WE WON =D

_'All 3 girls dance in place , celebrating their victory’_

  
Fairy Chloe - Hey Max ? 'lands in Max’s pocket to rest ’

  
Wizard Max- 'busting the groove’ Yeah Chloe ?

  
Fairy Chloe - What did we get for that battle ?

  
Wizard Max- I don’t know, ask Victoria, she’s the party leader…….

  
Fairy Chloe - 'deadpan’ What ? 'turns to Kate’ Kate, where is Victoria

  
White Mage Kate - She left a little while ago. She said she had some things to do and logged off…..

  
'Everyone stops dancing’

  
Wizard Max- What ?

  
White Mage Kate - Is there a problem ?

  
Fairy Chloe - SHE TOOK ALL OUR STUFF

  
Chloe - 'jumps off of chair and runs out of room yelling ’ VICKY ! Give me the booty !


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe - ‘grabs Max’s shoulders, shaking her vigourously’ MAX, you have to sacrifice me from time with that hella cool photo you gave me

  
Max- 'brushes Chloe off’ FUCK NO. Do you know how hard I worked to save you ?

  
Chloe - But everyone will die ! D=

  
Max- 'crosses arms sternly’ We don’t fucking know that. People survive tornadoes…..

  
'breaks out cellphone’

  
Max - Juuuuuust in case though 'taps away madly’  
.

  
.

  
.

  
'Max and Chloe stand around the center of a devastated Arcadia’

  
Chloe - Oh my god Max, they’re all dead

  
Max- 'looking at watch’ Wait for it….wait for it…..

  
'Bus screeches across the corner’

  
Chloe - What the fuck ?!

  
'Bus parks in front of Max and Chloe, opening the door to reveal a flustered Victoria’

  
Victoria - 'panting heavily’ Sorry……..traffic was……terrible

  
Max- 'glomps Victoria’ Victoria ! You made it =D

  
Victoria - 'rubs Max’s head awkwardly as she gets cuddled by the thankful hipster’ Yeah I did…..and I brought some friends

  
Kate - 'dejected, sitting behind Victoria with Alice’s cage in her lap’ We’re never going to make high tea at this rate =(

  
Chloe - BUN BUN !'runs around van , places Alice’s cage on the floor, picking Kate up out of the automobile, spinning her around jovially’ I thought we lost you

  
Kate - You’re never lost when you have god on your side Chloe :)

  
Chloe - 'relieved sigh’ One of these days, I’m going to have to let you read me that book

  
Kate - 'enthusiastic’ Really ? Because I actually brought my….

  
Chloe - 'cuts Kate off by placing her finger on her lips’ Not now, not now, just enjoy the moment

  
Max- Chloe ! She brought more too =D

  
'Chloe’s parents, Dana ,Juliet,Taylor ,and Courtney sit awkwardly in the back seat, in various forms of dress, cradling the small amount of things they managed to escape with’

  
Dana - Victoria went around town rounding up as many people as she could. It was really sweet ^^

  
Everyone - Awwwwwwwwwww

  
Victoria - Shut up ! All of you ! It’s not like I care about you or anything D=

  
Chloe - 'climbs into back with Kate, next to Dana’ Ha! Nerd

  
Max- 'Climbs into bus’ I wonder what happened to everyone else'scans horizon until she sees a strange ghostly buck standing in the distance’ 'horrified voice’ No……..

[-OMINOUS MUSIC PLAYS-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miymVzEpjR8)

Victoria - Max, what’s going on. Why can I see through that deer ?

  
'A ghostly doe with glasses quickly steps in front of the ghostly buck, casting something that seemed awfully close to a glare at Max’

  
Max- Drive……..’rushes to front, placing hands on dash’

  
'Multiple other ghostly deer emerge from the wreckage’

  
Victoria - 'freaked the fuck out’ HOLY SHIT

  
Max- CHAAAARGE !

  
‘Victoria hits the gas pedal, causing the bus to barrel towards the ghost deer as they start to stampede’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treating went well

Chloe - ‘wearing a pirate captain costume’ 'bursts into the room with a bag full of candy’ FUCK YES

Kate - 'wearing a Queen of Hearts costume’ 'walks in slowly behind Chloe’ Max, can you help me go through my candy…..

Max- 'walks in wearing an Aki Ross outfit’ Sure thing Kate, but don’t you think we’re getting a little….old for this ? 

'Victoria quickly shuffles in wearing an Alice costume’

Chloe - Well I thought it was a little weird at first, but anything for our little bun bun 'ruffles Kate’s hair’

Kate - 'holds up basket nervously’ But Chloe, I didn’t say anything about trick or treating…..

Victoria - 'starts sweating’

Chloe - Of course you did, you sent me an e-mail last night

Kate - 'innocent face’ No I didn’t…..

Victoria - 'grumbles nervously in the background’

Max - Well if I didn’t do it……..and Kate didn’t do it……..and Chloe didn’t do it…….

'Max,Kate, and Chloe turn to Victoria gasping’

Victoria -FINE, IT WAS ME

Max- Victoria ? Why ?!

Chloe - 'claps hands on cheeks’ “baby voice’ Aww Victoria , that’s so cuuuuuuuute 'hugs Victoria ’

Victoria - 'struggles against Chloe’s mighty grip’ I-it’s not like THAT

Chloe - 'turns to Kate abruptly’ Looks like you have competition for the cuteness title

'Victoria bites Chloe’

Chloe - OW, she bit me !

Victoria - 'backs up behind Kate’ Look Price, considering how great Kate and Iooked tonight, the people of Arcadia Bay should have LOVED giving us candy. We were so on point !

Max- 'smirks as she gets in Victoria’s face’ and you loved the dressing up portion too. I notice the costume theme…….. ‘flicks Victoria’s Alice wig’

Chloe - 'holds chin thinking’ Seriously though, Victoria in an Alice costume, I never thought I’d see the…..

Kate - 'indignant’ That’s not fair Chloe ! I asked Victoria to wear the Alice costume ! She looks so CUTE

Max and Chloe - Awwwwwwwwwww

'Victoria’s face goes red, prompting her to fall into Kate’s arms to conceal her embarrassment’

Victoria - ‘muffled’ ‘upset’ You two are the worst…..

Kate - 'glares’ I hope you two are happy……..

'Max and Chloe burst out laughing’

Chloe - This is so sweet that I’m going to get hella cavities 'wipes tear from eye’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing requests are open  
> (Especially into Halloween themed ideas right now)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary movies aren't so fun for some people Chloe....

‘Max,Kate,Victoria, and Chloe sit around watching a scary movie in Max’s room’

'Movie murderer stabs someone to death on screen’

'Kate screams’

Kate - 'hugging pillow tightly’ Max, I don’t like this, why don’t we watch something else =(

Max- I’m sorry Kate, but Chloe’s been bugging me about seeing this film for ages

Chloe - Yeah ! It’s hellaween ! We’re supposed to be scared

Kate 'buries face in pillow’ Ok…..I guess I’ll just

Victoria 'immediately stands up’ Kate’s right ! Let’s watch something else

Chloe - Why don’t you two go chill in Vicky’s room for a bit ? 'pulls Max to her side’ We’ll brave this terrorfest together’

Victoria - 'grabs Kate’s hand, looking down on Chloe’ That’s fine by me Price, enjoy your immature little slasher film 'pulls Kate to door; Let’s go Kate

'Victoria and Kate leave the room’

Max- You know, we could have just watched this later on our own. This was SUPPOSED to be girls night ‘playfully shoves Chloe’s shoulder’

Chloe - ‘baby voice’ What’s the matter ? Is little Maxie scared of the scary movie too

Max- ‘laughs’ Chloe stop

Chloe - ‘broad smile’ Never ! ‘jumps on Max, nimbly moving her fingers across her body’

Max- ‘convulses while laughing with glee’ CHLOE ‘laughs more’ That tickles ! ‘snorts and laughs harder’

Chloe - GOOD ! Because you’re all mine tonight ! =D

-Victoria’s room-

Victoria - 'noticeably happier’ Ok Kate 'claps hands’ Let’s see what we have here 'kneels down by Kate’s movie collection’ 

Kate - Victoria…..

Victoria - 'absorbed in movie browsing’ E.T , Toy Story, Beauty and the Beast, Princess Bride 'plucks movie out of shelf’ Oh My Neighbor Totoro !

Kate - Victoria, why did you leave with me

Victoria - ’ stands up and joins Kate on her bed’ Look Kate, I saw that you were uncomfortable in there, and I didn’t want to see anyone making you do something that you don’t want to do……

Kate - 'appreciative face’ Thank you Victoria

Victoria - 'coughs guiltily’ No problem

Kate - 'skeptical face’ Victoria, are you keeping something from me…..

Victoria - 'looks away’ Look Kate, did you want to watch the movie or not ?

Kate - I know you’re holding back

Victoria -'flustered’ Darn it Kate ! It’s not fair how you can see through me like that !

Kate - Come on Victoria, You know I’m not going to judge you , so I don’t see why you’re so 'gasps’

Victoria - 'face glows red’

Kate - 'starts laughing’

Victoria - 'defensive’ Kate Beverly Marsh! It was a REALLY scary movie. ! Don’t you laugh at me 'turns away offended’

Kate - 'hugs Victoria’ Oh Victoria, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that…..I’m glad that I wasn’t the only one 'meek smile’ People always called me a big baby for not liking those movies =(

Victoria - 'turns to Kate nervously smiling’ Well I guess we can just sit in here and be big babies together…….

'Kate leans in and kisses Victoria on the forehead’

Victoria -'twitches nervously’ R-right, well I guess I’ll put the movie in……

'Victoria gets up and quickly puts “My Neighbor Totoro” in the blue ray player’

'Victoria sits down and feels Kate’s hand slide over hers as the movie starts’

Victoria - I’ve always loved this movie’ leans against Kate’

Kate - 'smiles’ Me too 'leans against Victoria’


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued adventures of the 13th Doctor ! Victoria Chase !

‘TARDIS floats through time and space’

Victoria - Ok, so now that you’re all here…..where do you want to go ?

Kate - I’d kind of like to meet…

Victoria - No

Kate - But !

Victoria - 'points accusingly’ No ! I am NOT going there !

Kate - 'pouts’

Victoria - 'turns to Max’ What about you Caulfield ?

Max- Well…..

Victoria - 'impatient’ Well ? I don’t have time to deal with your shyness…

Chloe - You have a time machine

Victoria - 'points at Chloe while looking at Max’ Hey ! Shut up….

Chloe - 'frowns’

Max- I’d kind of like to save Rachel

Chloe - 'head abruptly swerves to console’ Rachel ?

Victoria - 'audible groan’ Really ? HER ?

Max- What ? She’s the one person I couldn’t save on my own….

Chloe - 'rushes to console’ Rachel ? 'starts pressing buttons, and throwing levers’

Victoria - Get away from the console you idiot ! 'jumps on Chloe’s back’ 'calls out’ Max ! Kate ! Help me !

'Max and Kate jump for Chloe’s arms, tugging at them with all their might’

Chloe - 'unaffected by the combined efforts of the 3 girls on top of her’ 'starts pressing buttons in a mad panic’ RAAAAAACHEEEEELLLLLL !?!?!%@$i*(!

'TARDIS barrels through time and space to its destination’

.

.

.

-Junkyard-

'Mr Jefferson walks with Rachel slung over his shoulder, Nathan following close behind’

Mr. Jefferson - 'callously tosses Rachel on the ground’ Ok Nathan, I need you to lay down next to Rachel…'takes out camera’ We have to get back to Blackwell before anyone notices our absence…..

'Nathan obediently lays down next to Rachel’

Mr. Jefferson - 'raises camera to eye’ Ok…saaaaaaay Next murder victim 'finger heads towards button’

Chloe’s voice - 'in distance’ RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL

'TARDIS materializes out of nowhere, smacking into Mr.Jefferson, causing him to explode ,before it lands’

Nathan - 'gets up’ 'thoroughly disturbed as he wipes Jefferson goop off of his jacket’’ What….the….FUCK

'TARDIS door opens’

Chloe - 'jumps out of the TARDIS’ Rachel ?! 'runs out into the junkyard’

'Max,Kate, and Victoria come out of the TARDIS’

Nathan - 'runs up to Max’ WHo the fuck are you ?! Do you know what you’ve done ?!

Max- 'dismissive’ Yeah, saved YOU some trouble….'shoves Nathan over’ You’re WELCOME 'walks past Nathan, stepping on Mr. Jefferson’s blood soaked glasses’

Victoria - Don’t worry Nate, nothing of value was lost ^^

Nathan - 'in shock’ Nothing ?

Kate - Nothing ! =D

Victoria -'pats Nathan on the shoulder’ Yeah, just be cool….

'Chloe spots Rachel’

Chloe -'runs to Rachel, tears in her eyes’ RAAAAAACHEEEEEELLLLL 'scoops Rachel into her arms, crying happily’

Max- 'kneels down next to Chloe, placing her hand on her shoulder’ You did it Chloe, Rachel’s safe now….

Chloe - But Max ! She’s so fucked up right now ! 'shows a pale ,shallow breathing Rachel to Max’

Max- 'worried’ Victoria !

Victoria - 'sighs’ What is it Max ?

Max- 'points to Rachel’ Help her !

Victoria - 'impatient’ What ? MORE?!

'Max looks at Victoria desperately’

Victoria - 'sighs’ Fiiiiiiiine 'lifts hand into the air, closing her eyes in concentration’

'Victoria’s hand starts glowing gold, eventually releasing copious amounts of regeneration energy’

Victoria - BITCH ! 'slaps Rachel with all her might’

Rachel - 'shoots up, holding cheek protectively’ Ow ! 'starts tearing up’ That really HURT !

'Rachel turns towards Chloe, smiling gently’

Rachel - Hey Chloe ^^

Chloe - 'embraces Rachel, hugging her tightly’ Rachel

Rachel - 'surprised’ Woah Chloe, it’s ok ! It’s not like I died…..

Chloe - ……. 'sniffles’ 'hugs harder’

Rachel - 'realization’ Oh…..

Victoria - 'trying to grab attention’ Hey ! 'points to TARDIS with her thumb’ Let’s go ! We have PLENTY of other places to see…

Rachel - Oh come on Victoria, I know you missed me too =)

Victoria - I did not ! I spent BILLIONS of years enjoying your death before this one 'points at Max’ made me come save you ….

Max- 'chastising’ Victoria ! That’s not very nice !

Rachel - It’s ok Max, she’s always been like this 'shakes head fondly’ ever since we were kids…..

Victoria - 'narrows eyes’ You didn’t know me as a kid……

Rachel - 'playful smile’ Oh , I think you’ll find that we did……

Victoria - 'devastated’ 'shakes head’ No…….

Rachel - That’s right ! I AM the mas…

Victoria - YOU BITCH !

Rachel - 'tantrum’ Doctor ! You RUINED my introduction !


	16. Fusion Collusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's an idiot, and so am I ;D

‘Max,Kate,Chloe, and Victoria stand at the edge of the cliff watching the tornado draw closer’

Victoria - 'throws purse down in frustration’ DAMNIT Price ! You told us you had a plan !

Chloe - Did you bring that purse just to toss it down ?

Victoria - 'incredulous’ That’s ridiculous ! Why would I….

Chloe - 'suspicious’ I don’t think I’ve…ever seen you with a purse…

Victoria - This is ridiculous ! People are about to DIE

Max- 'scoots next to Chloe, crossing her arms at Victoria’ Well it seems like you should just admit to your crimes already then HMMM ? 'looks at Victoria knowingly’

Victoria - Fine ! I brought it just for that ! Can we get to the “Plan” now ?

Chloe - 'claps hands happily’ Ok !’ starts walking around the three girls with a lecturing tone’ Now if we’ve learned anything this week

Victoria - 'sits on ground, looking it up towards Chloe’ This is going to be good

Kate - 'waves hand at Victoria’ Shush, she’s your friend. You’re supposed to have faith in her

Chloe - It’s that the universe is BULLSHIT right now, and we should try what ALWAYS works on TV…..'spreads arms apart above head dramatically’ 'joyous face’ FUUUUSSSSIIOON

Victoria - 'claps sarcastically’ and there we go ! 'stands up’ Well done ! You’ve saved the town

Chloe - 'offended’ What ?! What’s wrong with my plan?

Victoria - 'smacks Chloe upside the head’ PEOPLE CAN’T FUSE YOU IDIOT ! 'facepalms’ 'moans’ We’re all going to die

Kate - 'devastated’ I went to bat for you Chloe….'looks at feet’ now I look bad =(

Chloe - 'nursing wounded cheek’ Oh I’m sorry ! Are we just going to ignore the fact that we have some sort of punishment tornado coming towards us that was brought on by our time travelling girlfriend ?

Max- 'shrugs’ She has a point….

Victoria - 'outraged’ Fine ! How do you plan to 'air quotation marks’ “fuse”

Chloe - Dancing…fusing ALWAYS requires dancing

Victoria - 'throws arms up in the air’ Let’s get this stupidity over with. I have a busy afterlife to avoid you all in…

Chloe - 'grabs Max’s arm’ I choose Max !

Victoria -'gets up’ EX-scuse me ….'pulls Max from Chloe’s grasp’ Why do YOU get to fuse with Max ? 'gets in Chloe’s face’

Chloe -'gets in Victoria’s face’ Because YOU don’t believe in fusion

Victoria - 'seething’ because it’s STUPID

Chloe - Well if it’s so stupid….

'Victoria and Chloe are blinded by a brilliant flash of light, turning to see the Marshfield fusion looking at the two bewildered girls sternly’

Marshfield Fusion - 'hands on hips’ 'defensive’ Well we can’t wait forever …'points in distance at tornado’ It’s almost here…get on with it you two

'Chloe and Victoria look at each other apprehensively’

….

-In the Two Whales Diner-

'Dana and Brooke sit by the window, waiting for their eventual doom’

Dana - I’m sorry Warren never returned your feelings Brooke 'pats Brooke on the shoulder sympathetically’

Brooke -'removes hand’ Yeah well that’s the thing…. Dana…Can I tell you a secret ?

Dana - Sure Brooke. I’m all ears….

Brooke - I know it seems odd that I’m only figuring this out now…but now I realize that all the time I spent chasing after Warren…'looks down’ ’ barely audible whisper’ I should have been chasing Max….

'Brilliant flash of light illuminates the city ’

'The occupants of the diner rush to the window’

Booming Voice of OT4 fusion - TIME TO GET WRECKT MOTHERFUCKER !

Joyce - What the…?

'The diner catches sight of a giant woman, running for the tornado’

Trevor - 'frightened’ What the FUCK is that thing ?!

Brooke - 'narrows eyes as she removes her glasses’ I don’t know…'cleans glasses ,placing them back on her face as she notices the giant woman catch the tornado in her arms’ but it’s destroying the city…

Dana - 'teary eyed’ No 'wipes tear from eye as the giant woman starts pushing the tornado somewhere else’ It’s SAVING the city

Brooke - 'groans’ I hate this town…


	17. Vytol Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ever see RWBY ?

-Max,Chloe,Victoria and Kate walk through the busy Vytol festival-

Chloe - Max…this is SHIT

Max - ‘going through bag of weapons’ Look, you volunteered for this…

Chloe - Yeah, I thought this was some artsy shit ! Not a Team Deathmatch !

Max - ‘unconcerned’ Come on, you fight all the time

Chloe - Yeah ! Like stupid fist fights ! ‘removes shotgun from knapsack’ I shot Frank with a pistol ! Once ! 'points to shotgun’ This is a shotgun !

'accidentally flicks switch, causing the shotgun to turn into a mace’

Chloe - And now it’s a mace ! Awesome !

Max- 'turns to Victoria’ Victoria ! Come on ! Help me out !

Victoria - Don’t get me involved with this Max ! You’re the one who …

'Victoria walks into a girl, causing both people to fall over’

The Arcadia Gay’s look up into the eyes of Team RWBY’

Ruby - Weiss ? Are you ok ?

Weiss - Of course not, you DOLT ! 'snaps’ Ruby ! Help me up

'Ruby rushes forward awkwardly and helps Weiss up’

Victoria - 'enraged’ Why don’t you watch where you going ?! 'turns to Max,Chloe, and Kate’ And WHY did no one ask me how I was doing ?

Max,Chloe, and Kate - 'shrug’

Weiss - 'stands up, brushing dirt off her skirt’ How DARE you ! Do you know who I am ?!

Victoria - 'looks at Weiss’s outfit’ Someone in DIRE need of fashion advice…'stands up’ What’s the matter Weiss ? Get lost on the way to an anime convention ?

Chloe - ’snorts’ Look who’s talking you wee…

'Victoria smacks Chloe upside the head’

Weiss - ’ gasps in offense as she looks at her outfit ’ I’ll have you KNOW that this is the latest fashion in Atlas !

Victoria - 'snorts’ Right 'holds hand in Weiss’s face’ I don’t have time to talk to waitresses, let’s go guys…

Weiss - A WAITRESS ?! Yang ! Are you just going to let her talk to your girlfriend like that ?! 'looks at Yang ’

Yang - Guys look’ waves hands diplomatically’ I think we all got off on the wrong foot…

Chloe - Like she could…

Yang - 'gets in Chloe’s face’ Ex-cuse me ? You think you’re STRONGER than me ?

Chloe - Did I STUTTER ? Shorty ? 'waves hand over Yang’s head’

Yang - Weiss…

Weiss - 'apprehensive’ Yaaang…

Yang - Get me…a table

Weiss - That’s what gets you to step up ?!

Yang - ’ hair and eyes glow’ 'shaking’ GET ME A TABLE

Weiss - 'defiant’ FINE 'uses semblance to move table in-between the two girls’ But we’re going to have a LONG talk about this foolishness later

'Weiss turns around’

Victoria - 'hurries to Weiss’s side’ I’m coming with you …this is too stupid for my taste

Weiss - Fine…

Victoria - ’coughs’ 'whispers into Weiss’s ear’ Maybe you could show me where to shop around here…

Chloe - 'calls from behind’ Ha ! Weeb !

Victoria - 'frustrated yell’

'Victoria and Weiss stomp off’

Yang - 'ignores Weiss, staring angrily into Chloe’s eyes’ You just bought yourself a world of pain MISSY 'places arm on table, ready for arm wrestling’

Chloe - I hope you’re ready to pay the PRICE 'sits down at table and reaches for Yangs hand’

Yang - Wait 'pulls back’ What did you say your name was again ?

Chloe - Chloe …Chloe Price

Yang - Did you just make a pun…'pokerface’

Chloe - Yeah…

Yang - I LOVE puns 'excited smile’

Chloe - 'stands up, leans forward , bracing self on table’ REALLY ?! 'excited’

Yang - Chloe Price. Do you want to be my best friend ?!

Chloe - 'squeals’ YES !

Max- 'indignant’ I thought I was your best friend !

'Chloe and Yang exchange guilty glances at one another as Max glares at the both of them’

Chloe - 'whispers to side at Yang’ Dude…

Yang - 'whispers back’ Yeah…?

Chloe - RUN !

'Chloe and Yang run off into the crowd as Max yells angrily behind them’

Max- 'crosses arms’ They both ditched us ! Can you BELEIVE this Kate ?

Ruby - 'shyly walks forward’ If you’re talking about the girl with the big hair…she just left with my teammate Blake…

Max - …'facepalms’

Ruby - 'inches closer to Max’ I got abandoned too =)

Max -'narrows eyes’ How old are you ?

Ruby - 15 ! 'counts on fingers’ Same as you ^^

Max- 'incredulous’ I’m not 15 !

Ruby - 'scoffs’ 'laughs’ That’s a good one Max ! 'grabs hand ,pulling Max away’


	18. Chapter 18

**Chloe** -  _‘turns unenthusiastically’_  Oh……. _‘lethargically walks to counter, and delivers a plate with one slice of bacon, and an egg, straight from the carton’_ Enjoy….

 **Trucker 1**  - Is this some kind of joke……

 **Chloe**  -  _‘frantically apologetic’_ Oh I’m so sorry ! Let me fix this ! Free of charge ;D

_'Chloe delivers a second egg from the carton’_

**Trucker 1**  - >.>

 **Chloe**  - There you  go…….

 **Trucker 1** \- D:<

 **Chloe** \- =)

 **Trucker 1**   - Are you serious……

 **Chloe**  - Seriously waiting for a thank you……

 **Trucker  1** - _'stands up’_  How much do I owe you…….

 **Chloe**  - $10.00 ^^

 **Trucker 1**  - _'grumbles angrily as she takes $10 out of his pocket, slamming it on the table, walking out as Max,Victoria, and Kate walk in’_

 **Max** -  _'uncomfortable’_  Sooooo what’s up with that guy…..

 **Chloe**  -  _'putting eggs back in carton’_  Max ?! What are you doing here ? 'viciously gnaws on bacon’

 **Max** \-  Oh well J….

 **Victoria**  -  _'smacks Max upside the head’_ We were hungry and decided to drop by

 **Chloe**  -  _'excited’_ Awesome ! I’ve had to deal with these old fuckers all day

 **Trucker 2**  - We’re right here !

 **Victoria**  -  _'yells back’_ Well stop being such old fuckers !

_'Old fuckers continue to eat in protest’_

**Max** \- Anyway I’ll have the Belgian Waffles

 **Kate**  -  _'quiet’_ I’d like a Blueberry Muffin and some tea please…..

 **Victoria**  - Pancake plate with 3 sausages, 3 slices of bacon,eggs on the side, and a freshly brewed coffee…

_'reaches into purse, pulling out a packet of “Carte Noire” coffee’_

**Chloe**  - How would you like

 **Victoria**  - Black

 **Chloe**  - Black ?

 **Victoria**  - _'deep batman voice’_ As my soul

 **Chloe** -  _'excited’_  Get to make breakfast for my girlfriends.  _'squeals’_ So hella cool !

_'Max,Victoria , and Kate sit down as Chloe starts to cook’_

**Max** - _'whispers’_  She’s doing terribly….Two whales is going to go out of business D=

 **Kate**  -  _'worried’_ Joyce is going to be so disappointed…….

 **Victoria**  -  _'quietly flips through phone’_

_'Max and Kate turn to Victoria’_

**Max** \- You don’t seem worried….

 **Victoria**  -  _'earnest’_ Why would I be ? She’s doing a great job

 **Kate**  -  _'whispers urgently’_ She’s being mean to all the customers !

 **Victoria**  - She knows where to put her attention _’ finishes coffee in one big swig’_

_'Chloe quickly walks forward with a tray full of plates’_

**Chloe** \- Ok so we have a nice Blueberry Muffin with some freshly brewed Tea for Kate  _'hands Kate her plate’_ some delicious belgian waffles for Max

_'Chloe hands Max a beautifully crafted stack of Belgian waffles, with the strawberries tastefully arranged into a cute little heart, with a whipped cream Chloe face drawn in the center, with the words “Maxie pad =D” displayed prominently around it’_

**Max** -  _'disbelief’_  You used an emojii

 **Chloe** \- Don’t get used to it …and for Vicky, we have a delicious stack of pancakes, with 3 slices of bacon and sausage ,crisped to perfection _'puts down plate in front of Victoria’_ Scrambled Eggs  _'puts down another plate’_  and her specialty coffee

 **Victoria**  - ……

 **Chloe**  - _'remembers’_  Oh yeah  _'sticks two sparklers in the pancakes’_

 **Victoria** \- =)

 **Trucker 2**  - FINALLY. Now where’s MY order ?!

 **Victoria**  -  _'flips around’_  HOLD YOUR ASS BUBBA, SHE’S GETTING TO IT

 **Trucker 2**  - I’ve been waiting for an hour ! I’m a paying customer, does she not want my business anymore ? !

 **Victoria**  -  _'sarcastic’_ Oh what is she going to do without your shitty ass tip ! Sit your ass down and wait , you’ll live

_'Trucker 2 and over half the diner walks out as Max and Kate groan in despair’_

**Victoria** - _'flips back around happy as a clam’_  Thank you Chloe, it all looks wonderful ^^

 **Chloe**  - Great .. _.'sighs’_  I guess I’ll get around to the rest of the fuckers in here…..  _'walks off sullenly to the grill’_

_'The other half of the diner storms out, mumbling about never visiting the two whales again as the 3 girls finish their meals’_

**Max**  -  _'starts crying as she finishes the last bite of her belgian waffles’_

 **Kate**  - 'sympathetic’ Oh Max 'wipes tear from Max’s eye’ are you crying because the diner’s going to be closed down ?

 **Max** \- No _'sniffs’_  I’m crying because the waffles were so good…. _'looks down at empty plate’ 'gasps’_  and now they’re GONE

 **Chloe** -  _'starts busing table, poking her head inward inquisitively’_ So how did you like the food ?

 **Max**  - A+ work as usual Chloe

 **Victoria** -  _'leans back completely satisfied, deep in thought’_

 **Kate**  - It was good Chloe….but aren’t you worried about putting the diner out of business

 **Chloe**  -  _'oblivious’_  I did what now ?!

 **Victoria** -  _'abruptly stands up’_ I’VE DECIDED !

 **Max** -  _'narrows eyes suspiciously’_ What have you decided ?

 **Victoria** -  _'walks out of booth, patting Chloe on the shoulder’_  Chloe Price, this was the best meal that I’ve ever had

 **Chloe**  =_)

 **Victoria**  -  _'places hand over heart’_ I’ve decided to use my VAST resources to finance the Two Whales Diner aaaand _'extends hand towards Chloe’_ I want to hire you on as my PERSONAL chef

 **Chloe**  - I reluctantly accept

_'Max face palms’_

_'Kate gleefully brings Victoria and Chloe into a hug’_

.

.

.

## -Joyce’s Room-

_'Chloe quietly enters the room, still wearing her two whales uniform as she spots Joyce feebly pulling herself upward into a sitting position in bed’_

**Chloe** _\- ‘worried’_ Hey Mom…you feeling any better

 **Joyce** -  _'coughs’_ So….how’d it go

 **Chloe**  - Oh it went fine _’ start walking towards window’_  Everyone loved my food and….  _'spots Victoria driving off with Max and Kate’_ She took the bait

 **Joyce**  -  _'deep sigh of relief’_  Oh thank god ! I was so tired of those rude bikers mistreating me every day ! Now that we have the Chase family at our back, we can FINALLY bring a new kind of clientele to the Two Whales ! I’m so proud of you honey ^^

 **Chloe**  -  _'smiles evilly’_  It was my pleasure

_'Chloe and Joyce laugh victoriously’_

**David**  - _'coming into the room with a fresh bowl of Chicken soup’_ Hey honey , I just wanted to che  _'spots his families fit of evil laughter’_ I’ll come back later…. _'backs out of room’_


	19. Chapter 19

**Max -** Look you two……Chloe and I…….

 **Chloe** \- PLAY PIRATES WITH US =D

 **Max** -  _‘groans’_ Thank you Chloe ……

 **Kate** \- But Chloe  _‘starts twiddling fingers’_  Don’t pirates…….  _‘whispers’_  sin ?

 **Chloe** \- Uhhhhh well

 **Victoria**  -  _‘crosses arms’_ This should be good…..

 **Chloe**  - _‘whispers to side’_ Help me out here Max……

 **Max** -Look Kate, we don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to

 **Kate**  -  _‘looks up’_ Really ?

 **Max-**  Uh huh. You don’t even have to be a bad pirate if you choose to play, we just want to spend some time with you, and share a precious memory…….

 **Kate**  - _'thinks about it’_

 **Chloe** - _'bursts in front of Max, shocking both Max and Kate with her eagerness ’_  YEAH KATE !You can be like our…..moral compass or some shit

 **Kate**  -  _'sighs’_  Ok…..I’ll do it…….

 **Chloe**  -  _'jumps up victoriously’_ YEAH ! We did i…..

 **Kate**  - _'says quickly’_  Only if Victoria plays too !

 **Chloe**  - _'fucks up the landing out of shock and falls on her butt’_  Oh……….

_'Max and Chloe both turn to Victoria with big puppy dog eyes’_

**Victoria**  -  _'annoyed’_  You are NOT trying that shit with me

_'Max and Chloe falls on their stomachs, grabbing each of Victoria’s legs’_

**Victoria**  -  _'growing ever angrier’_ What ?!  _'starts struggling to release herself from Max/Chloe’s grip’_ Both of you !  _'pulls’_  Get off !

 **Max and Chloe**  - Please Victoria ! PLEASE ! We never ask you for anything !

 **Victoria** \- That’s a lie ! Just last week you asked me for…. _.'trips and lands flat on her back’_

_'Max and Chloe take their chance, crawling up Victoria’s body until they reach her top half, proceeding to hug and nuzzle her affectionatley as they continue pleading’_

**Victoria**  -  _'getting flustered , the combined effort causing her face to go red from embarrassment’_ I SAID NO ! COME ON GUYS THIS IS TOO MUCH! Kate ! Help ! Please!

 **Kate**  - _'turned away from the sin’_  Actually Victoria…..I thought about it…..

 **Victoria** \- and ?

 **Kate**  - and…….

 **Victoria** -  _'critical mass of embarrassment’_ aaaaaand ?!?!?!?!

 **Kate**  - I want to do it =O

 **Victoria** \- D=

.

.

.

## -Mr.Jefferson’s class-

 **Mr.Jefferson**  - Ok Class _’ grabs book off table, gingerly flipping it to a random page’_  Turn to page 304, and read….

 **Chloe**  - _'outside door’_ YAR  _'kicks door in’_  HAAAAARRRRRR

 **Mr. Jefferson**  - This AGAIN ! This must be like the 3rd door this week Miss Price ! Why do you

_'Chloe punches Mr.Jefferson off the table, knocking him off the table’_

**Chloe**  - _'calls out door’_  Come in ya scalawag and gather that fine beauty

 **Victoria**  -  _'rushes in wearing unusually authentic pirate gear’_ Excuse ME Price, but you need to concentrate on Max’s booty, not Taylor’s

 **Taylor** -  _'coughs’_ She actually said beauty…… _'blushes’_ you think my booty is fine ?

_'Chloe impishly shrugs’_

**Victoria**  - Shut up Taylor …….. _'turns to Chloe’_ Well ?

 **Chloe** \- Wait for it ya scurvy dog

_'PA crackles on’_

**Max** -  _'on PA’_ Hey guys !

 **Everyone**  - Hey Maxi

 **Max** \- Who wants to play pirates ?

 **Warren** -  _'gasps somewhere in the school’_

 **Max** \- Not you  Warren

 **Warren** _-'cries’_  NOOOOOOOOOO !

.

.

## -Front steps of Blackwell Academy-

 **Chloe**  -  _‘bursts through the front doors, landing majestically in the sunlight’_ Blackwell Academy is OURS ! Onward me hearties ! To glory !

_'Various girls run out the front door, piling into the city’_

**Victoria**  -  _'walks out door in disbelief’_ I thought we were supposed to be playing

 **Chloe** \- Oh Victoria  _‘pats Victoria on the cheek with pity’_  You should know that I never pretend  _‘let’s out a ferocious battle cry’_  ARCADIA BAY WILL BE OURS !  _‘runs off to join her crew’_

_'Kate walks towards Victoria from inside the crowd, carrying a bible’_

**Victoria**  - ‘ _surprised’_  Kate ? I thought you were at the

_'Kate forces Victoria into a sitting position, quickly joining her’_

**Victoria**  - Kate ?

_'Kate thrusts a bible into Victoria’s hands’_

**Kate** \- I’ve heard that you’ve been sinning

 **Victoria** \- What ? Who said….. _’narrows eyes whispering menacingly’_ Chloe…….

 **Kate** \- Taylor’s booty is NOT fine . Open to Proverbs 10:9

_'Victoria sighs and opens the book’_


	20. Victoria gets a treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing Cookies isn't cool

_‘Max and Chloe walk into her dorm, with a leashed Pompidou behind them’_

**Max-** _'beaming from ear to ear’_ I can’t BELEIVE that we get to have Pompidou to ourselves for the month ! I’m so excited =D

 **Chloe** - _'sarcasm’_ Yaaaaaay

 **Max** \- _'crouches next to Pompidou’_ Hey Pompidou ! Welcome to your new home for the next few weeks ^^

 **Chloe** \- _'carrying a huge sack of materials’_ Max…..do we HAVE to do this ?

 **Max** \- _'surprised’_ What ? I thought you loved dogs ?

 **Chloe** \- Yeah….I do. I just don’t like doing ANYTHING that involves Frank…..

 **Max** \-  Hey ! Don’t be mean to pompidou ! _'starts petting Pompidou’ 'baby voice’_ Pompidou’s a sweetie pie whose going to live with me for'eva and eva ! 'hugs’ Yes he is …….

 **Pompidou** \- _'excited bark’ 'licks Max’s face’_

 **Max-** You’re just a precious cinnamon roll too good for this world _'beams as she scratches Pompidou behind the ear’_ Yes you are, Yes you ARE !

 **Chloe** \- _'disgusted look’_ Ugh….can we get out of here yet ?

 **Max** \- Did you bring the treats ?

 **Chloe** \- Yeah but….. _'removes a tattered plastic baggy, full of expensive dog biscuits’_ I think we need to find something to put them in…..

 **Max** \-  Oh shit ! Those are like ….$50 a bag ! _'gets up in a panic’_  Uhhh Uhhhhh ’ _rummages through things’_  Ah HA ! _'triumphantly raises empty box of cookies above her head’_ This looks big enough  ^^

 **Chloe** \- Sweet ! _'swipes box out of Max’s hand, quickly dumping the contents of the bag inside before sealing the box’ Now can we get out of here yet ? I have_  things I want to show you things back at my place !

 **Max** \- _'places hands on hips’_ What “things”

 **Chloe** \- _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 **Max** \- Oh….. 'a look of realization comes upon her face’ OH

_'grabs Chloe’s hand, and runs out of the room with her, barely closing the door behind her’_

**Pompidou -** _'jumps on Max’s bed and takes a nap’_

_._

_._

_._

_'Max and Chloe stumble back into the dormitory looking incredibly pleased with themselves’_

**Max** _\- 'blushing’_ Chloe….should we talk about what just happe….

 **Chloe** \- I don’t know…..it’s just _'covers face in hands to conceal the redness of her face’_

_Max- L…let’s just go to my room so we can wind….'looks at room , noticing the door open’ POMPIDOU ?!_

**Chloe** _-_ Wind pompidou _? 'notices door’ Oh shit !_

_'Max and Chloe sprint for Max’s dorm room’_

_'Chloe pulls ahead, and jumps into Max’s room’_

**Max** \- Pompi…. _'smacks into Chloe’s back falling straight on her butt’_ CHLOE !

 **Victoria** \- Nice one Caulfield !

_'Max looks up to see Victoria sliding a dog treat into her mouth with a miserable looking Pompidou at her feet’_

**Max** \- _’ gets up’_ Victori….. _'lunges at Victoria, only to get caught and restrained by Chloe, who quickly puts a hand over Max’s mouth’_

 **Victoria** \-   _'incredibly satisfied’_ Thank you Price , I KNEW I liked you…… _'places another biscuit in her mouth’_

 **Chloe** \- _'holding back laughter’_ So Victoria…..I see that you’ve found Max’s secret stash !

 **Victoria** \- I have ^^ And I must say _'looks at Max victoriously’_ As always, they are DELICIOUS ! _'eats another biscuit without turning away from Max’_

_'Pompidou stands up, placing his front two paws on Victoria’s lap’_

**Victoria** \- _'shields box’_ Get away you filthy mongrel ! _’ places Pompidou back on the ground’_ These are NOT for you…..

 **Chloe** \- _'tears coming to eyes’_  Oh come on Victoria, that’s a bit ruff of you _'voice squeaks’_ You should share ! It’d be quite the tail!

 **Victoria** \- _'eats another biscuit’_ What are you talking about ? You’re making less sense than usual….

_'Max stomps on Chloe’s foot’_

**Max** \- Oh my dog Chl …. _'looks at Victoria guiltily’_ I mean…….

 **Victoria** \- Just spit it out already _’ reaches hand into box for another treat’_

 **Max** \- ’ _jumps towards bed, grabbing Victoria’s hand’_ Those are dog biscuits…..

 **Victoria** \- _'yelps’_ I’ve had half the bag…..

 **Chloe** \- _'cackles’_ Bad dog !

 **Victoria -** _'enraged’_  PRICE !

_'Victoria jumps on Chloe, , flailing her about like a rag doll’_

**Chloe** \-  Oh come on Victoria…… _'tossed around’_ At least you…. _'tossed around more’_ have a new LEASH on life’

_'Victoria starts strangling Chloe’_

**Max** \- Victoria ! _'jumps on Victoria’s back, attempting to pull her off of Chloe’_

 **Chloe** \-   _'chokes’_ Max…….Collar'off!

 **Victoria** \- _'chokes harder’_


	21. Chapter 21

_‘Max looks up on the hill, to see a ghost doe staring down at her and Chloe’_

**Max** \- Rachel ?

_'Ghost Doe twitches’_

**Chloe** \- Max ? What’s going on ?

 **Max** \- _'turns to Chloe’_ I think it’s Rachel _'turns back to Ghost Doe’_  Rachel, is that you ?

_'Ghost Doe eats garbage off the floor’_

**Max-** Cut the act Rachel, I know it’s you

_'Ghost Doe looks up with a hint of annoyance, before disappearing in a glaring flash of light, revealing a ghostly Rachel Amber’_

**Rachel** \- OK ok, you got me.

 **Max** \- _'turns to Chloe’_ Yeah it’s Rachel _'turns back to Rachel’_  What the hell Rachel ?

 **Chloe** \- _'talking to thin air’_ Yeah Rachel ! What the hell !

 **Rachel** \- _'shocked’_ What ? I didn’t do anything !

 **Max** \- Exactly ! We’ve been here looking for you, and you’ve been playing Bambi in the forest !

 **Chloe** \- _'confused’_ Wait what ? Bambi ?

 **Rachel** \- Hey ! I wasn’t just “Playing Bambi” all right ?

 **Max** \-  Oh go on, please do explain why you’d rather frolic with some stupid animals in the forest then help your girlfriend Chloe find closure

 **Chloe** \- Max, I don’t understand…..

 **Rachel -** Ok for one _'holds up finger’_ It’s very hard for me to keep up this form  and talk to you….

 **Max** \- You teleported me across time and space into the middle of the storm earlier !

 **Chloe** \- Max, I’m still stuck at the Bambi thing…..

 **Max** _\- 'turns to Chloe_ ’ I’ll get you all caught up on this later, it’s kind of hard to talk to two people at once…

 **Chloe** \- Fair enough…..

 **Rachel** \- Noooooo, that was your powers _'wiggles fingers around mysteriously’_

 **Max** \- FUCK YOU ! _'points accusingly’_ I didn’t have them yet !

 **Rachel** \- And secondly, I just wanted to give you and Chloe a nice little mystery to solve, instead of giving you all the answers….

 **Max** \- You didn’t have to say anything ! Seriously ! We could have spent more time looking for your murderer instead of debating whether you were William….

 **Rachel** \- Why would I be Chloe’s dad…..

 **Max** \- Look, you were being really unclear…. _'shakes head violently’_ THAT’S NOT THE POINT, you’re in the wrong here

 **Rachel** \- _'puts hands on hips’_ What IS the point ?

 **Max** - _'concerned’_  Chloe’s worried about you Rachel….. I’m worried _'shuffles around nervously’_

 **Rachel** \- ….yeah

 **Max** \- A…are you ?

 **Rachel** \- Kind of obvious isn’t it….. _'tears up slightly’_

 **Max** \- Well I have these powers….so

 **Rachel** \- _'chuckles sadly’_ So you’re not sure if THIS _'showcases self with hands’_ is a power or if I’m….if I’m

 **Max** \- …..kind of ’ _shrugs’_

 **Rachel** \- Well it’s not a power…..

 **Max** \-   _'shocked’_ What do I tell Chloe ?

 **Rachel** \- Tell her the truth Max, tell her that she deserves more than what she’s getting and…….no matter what she finds out….that I love her….

 **Max** \- What does that mean ?

 **Rachel** \- Look…. _'backs up’_ I have to go _'covers face with hand and turns around’_ I’ll….be back later, ok Max ?

_'Rachel walks off and disappears’_

_'Max sits down and cries to self’_

**Chloe** \- _'runs over’_ Max ?! What’s going on ? What happened ?

 **Max-** _'starts wiping tears from eyes’_ Chloe…..I have something to tell you


	22. Chapter 22

## -Mr.Jefferson’s class-

 **Mr. Jefferson** \- _‘looks at roster’_ Ok children, today we’re going to study the effects of chiaroscuro on the….

 **Victoria** \- _'raises hand’_ Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson

 **Mr. Jefferson** \- Yes Victoria

 **Kate** -Max hasn’t arrived yet

 **Mr. Jefferson** \- I’ve noticed. She e-mailed me earlier to tell me that she wouldn’t be in today

_'Kate’s eyes widen’_

**Mr. Jefferson** \- She has a cold

 **Kate** \- _'gets up immediately’_ WHAT ?! _'frantically picks up things’_

 **Mr. Jefferson** \- Miss Marsh, you need to sit down this very INSTANT. Max will be fine on her own

_'Kate shuffles out the door, clutching at the haphazard arrangement of school supplies in her arms, ignoring Mr. Jefferson completely’_

**Mr. Jefferson** \- _'shrugs in confusion’_

______

## -Max’s room-

 **Chloe** \- _'on phone’_  You sure you don’t want me to come over Maxie-pad ? You seem a little out of it

 **Max** \- _'bundles under covers’_ Yeah, I’m sure _’ coughs’_ Don’t worry Chloe, the ceiling may be spinning, but I’ll be just fine

 **Chloe** \- No way Max ! I know that voice ! _'sound of Chloe getting up’_  I’m coming over

_'knock s from outside Max’s room’_

**Max** \- What the ? _'several weak coughs’_ Who’s there  ?

 **Kate** \- Max ?!

 **Chloe** \- _'on phone’ 'bursts out laughing’_  Oh my god, you’re in for it now Max ! I’m going to leave you to it then

 **Max** \- _'confused’_ What ? I thought _'cough,cough,cough’_ I thought you were coming over ?

 **Kate** \- I’m coming in

 **Chloe** \-  Godspeed Max _'hangs up’_

_'Max’s door flies open’_

**Max** \-   _'sits up immediately’_ shielding her face with her teddy bear’ Don’t hurt me !

_'Kate Marsh steps into the room, carrying several bags from the local market’_

**Kate** \- Don’t be silly Max, I would never hurt you ^^

 **Max-** _’ weak voice’_ Kate ? _'sneeze’_ What are you doing here ?

 **Kate** \- _'puts down bags’_ Well…..I heard you were sick

 **Max** \- _'looks at clock, realizing that class is in session’ 'panic’_ Oh my god Kate, are you skipping class ?

 **Kate** \- _'whisper’_ I was worried  =(

_'Kate pulls medicine out of her bag’_

**Max** \- Kate noooooo _'throws arms up as she collapses into her bed’_ Education is impor……

 **Kate**  - _'puts hand over Max’s mouth’_ Shush _'brings medicine cup full of cough syrup in front of Max’s face’_

 **Max-** No Kaaaate, that tastes like butt !

 **Kate** \- Max, it will make you feel better

 **Max** \- _'vigorously shakes head’_  No

_'Kate tears up as she stares into Max’s eyes ’_

…….

 **Max** \- _'hesitant’_ I’m not going to do it 'pouts’

 **Kate** \- Ok, she’s not cooperating _'turns towards door’_ Dana ! Victoria !

_'Dana and Victoria walk into the room’_

**Max** \- What the ?!

 **Kate** \- Hold her down

_'Dana grabs Max’s arms, while Victoria grabs her legs’_

**Max** \-   _'struggles’_ What are you two doing ?! Let me go !

 **Victoria** \- You’re being a baby Maxine ! Just take the darn medicine

 **Max-**  You take the medicine ! _'struggles harder, kneeing Victoria in the face’_

 **Dana** \- _'puts more weight on Max’_ This is for your own good Max

 **Max** \- Traitor ! Traitor ! Traitor ! You’re all traitors !

_'Kate gives Max the cough syrup’_

**Max** \- _'convulses, gagging from the taste’_  Gross gross gross GROSS !

 **Kate** \- _'stands up’ 'stern voice’_ MAXINE CAULFIELD !

_'Max,Victoria and Dana all stop what they’re doing and turn to Kate’_

**Kate** \-  The three of us skipped class to come take care of you, and this is the way you act ?! _'points at Victoria’s face’_ Look what you did to poor Victoria

_'Guilt washes over Max’s face’_

**Victoria** \- I…I’m fine Kate _'sweating bullets’_ That hipster couldn’t hurt me if she….

 **Kate-** Shush ! This is no time for your tough girl act. You got hit in the face Victoria. Knees hurt _'turns to Max’_ Apologize

 **Max** \- Sorry Victoria…….

 **Kate** \- Give her a hug….

 **Victoria** \- What ? No, she’s si

_'Max wraps her arms around Victoria’_

**Victoria** \- Oh god, oh god, let me go Max ! You’re going to get me sick

_'Max releases Victoria’_

_'Victoria shivers’_

**Kate** \- ’ _covers mouth’_ I’m so sorry Victoria, it’s just,it’s just

 **Victoria** \- _'wipes off sleeves’_ It’s fine , it’s fine

 **Kate** \- That’s just how I solve arguments …

 **Victoria** \- It’s fine Katie, I’m sure nothing will come of……

## -Victoria’s Room-

_“Victoria sits up in her bed, snot running down her face as she gazes upon Max, Kate, and Dana’_

**Victoria** \-   _'super sick’_ I hate you all

 **Dana** \-  We love you too Vicky ^^

 **Kate** \-  Now now _'gently lays Victoria back upon her bed’_ none of that

 **Max** \- _'crosses arms’_ Why doesn’t she get the rough treatment ?

 **Kate** \- Because you were a "Not nice” when you were sick

 **Max** \- Kate ! _'voice breaks with sadness’_ That’s not nice D=

 **Kate** \- I’m sorry, but it’s true =(

 **Victoria** \- Excuse me , but this is all time that could be spent watching my anime

 **Dana** -YOU watch ani…

 **Victoria** - _'deadpan’_ Dana, I’m fucking sick. I don’t have the energy to play my popularity games right now


	23. Chapter 23

_‘Kate Marsh walks into her room, to find Chloe, Victoria,  and Max sitting in a circle on her carpet looking at her blankly’_

**Kate** \- Hi everyone…..what’s going on ?

 **Victoria** \- Sit down Katie

_'Kate looks at Max’_

**Max** \- We just want to talk

 **Kate** \- Ok……I trust you Max…… _'looks around’_ What’s going on ? _'sits down’_

 **Victoria** \- _'struggling to find words’_ The girls and I were talking…..and……..

 **Chloe** \- Why are you the only one with siblings Kate ?!

 **Kate** \- _'falls back slightly’_ W…what ?

 **Max** \- Chloe don’t yell

 **Chloe** \- It’s not fair Max ! None of us have siblings, and here Kate is going like “Oh look at me ! I have 2” !

 **Victoria** \-  While I wouldn’t put it as……bluntly as Price did…….she has a point

 **Kate** \- Victoria…. _'slightly hurt’_ I can’t help what my parents …..did

 **Victoria** \- That’s true, but you can help by sharing…..

 **Kate** \- ……..

 **Victoria** \- ……..

 **Kate** \- I’m…….I’m not leasing my SISTERS out

 **Victoria** \- Don’t be selfish Kate…..

 **Kate** \- Tell them how ridiculous this is Max…….

 **Max** \- _'turns to Victoria and Chloe’_ She’s right you guys….I want a sibling too but it’s a little ridiculous

 **Victoria** \- _'narrows eyes’_ You fucking traitor…..

 **Max** \-  What ?

 **Victoria** \- Way to speak your mind NOW Caulfield. Where were these concerns earlier ? Hmmm ?   _'inquisitively sticks her face into Max’s turning it to the side slightly’_

 **Max-** I’m sorry that I thought this “Important talk” was going to lead somewhere less idiotic……

 **Chloe** \-  You know what ? _'pulls Victoria into side hug’_ Victoria’s my little sister now _'looks at Max and spits out tongue’_

 **Max** \- You can’t just make that decision on your own ……

 **Victoria** \- Don’t talk to my sister like that   _'hugs Chloe’_

 **Max** \- Oh my dog !

 **Victoria** \- Looks like Max is the only person without a sibling now.  That’s too BAD

 **Max** \- Yup, you got me Victoria… _'stands up’_ I’m an only child _'shrugs’_  I guess I’ll just have to make myself content with my cute girlfriend Kate

 **Victoria** \- What ?! Girlfriend ?

 **Kate** \- Really ? =D

_'Max pecks Kate on the cheek’_

**Max** \- I wouldn’t want to come between sisters…..

_'Max and Kate stand up and leave the room’_

_'Victoria immediately starts pouting’_

**Chloe** \- WELP , that happened

 **Victoria** \- Let’s just go home

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	24. Chapter 24

_‘Max,Kate,Victoria, and Chloe walk around Blackwell Academy, phones out as they attempt to catch all of the Pokermanz’_

_'Max’s phone dings’_

**Max** \- Oh nice….I’m level 5

_'Chloe,Kate, and Victoria all turn to face Max, a hungry glint to their eye’_

**Max** \- _'notices glint’_ What the ? _'looks down at phone as the app prompts her to pick one of three teams’_ FUCK ! _'turns around’_ I’ve been through this before

_'Chloe grabs Max’s hand’_

**Chloe**  - _'smirks’_ I guess you’ve just been……appre-HAND-ed

 **Everyone else** \- ……..

 **Chloe** \- Wha…..?

 **Victoria** -Booooooo

 **Chloe** \- WHATEVER ! _'lets go of Max’s hands’_ Max has a choice to make

 **Max** \- _'sighs and sits on the grass’_ Fine…….what is it ?

 **Victoria** \- Max……. _'kneels next to Max’_ Honey _'gently clasps Max’s face in her hands’_ I’ve always seen a little of myself in you

 **Max** \- No you haven’t

 **Victoria** \- _'intense stare’_ Don’t interrupt

 **Max** \-   _'squeaks’_ Yes mam

 **Victoria** \- If you’re ever going to reach your full potential, you should join Team Mysti……..

 **Chloe** \-   _'hops in front of Victoria’_ Join Valor ! Team Mystic sucks ! Instinct sounds like I stink ! Candela’s  the cool…….

_'Victoria grabs Chloe’s flailing arm, hoists Chloe off the ground and above her head before slamming her into the ground on her other side’_

**Victoria** \-  Don’t interrupt ’ _brushes hands off’_ and besides, BLANCHE is the best leader……..

 **Chloe-** _'gets up and gets right in Victoria’s face’_ Nuh uh !

Victoria - Yuh huh

 **Chloe** \- NUH UH

 **Victoria** \- _'incredulous face’_ Why did you even CHOOSE Valor ? You should be the one on Mystic, your HAIR is blue

 **Chloe** \- _'glares’ 'highly resentful voice’_ Don’t you typecast me

 **Kate** \- But guys…….what about Team Instinct

 **Victoria** \- ’ _dismissive’_ What ABOUT Team Instinct

 **Kate -** _'eyes start tearing up’_

 **Chloe** \- ’ _slaps Victoria upside the head’_ Don’t be mean to Kate _. 'turns to Kate’_ OK go on bun, tell us why you joined  Instinct

 **Kate** \- 'timid’….I like yellow…..

 **Chloe** \-  NO ONE LIKES YELLOW !

 **Kate** \-  D_=

 **Victoria** \- Damn it Max ’ _turns angrily to Max’_ can you just make a prompt decision for o……

 **Max** \- _'deadpan’_ I deleted the app…….

 **Chloe,Kate, and Victoria** \- What ? =o

_'Max gets up and leaves’_

_'The three remaining girls stand around, kicking the grass in regret’_

**Victoria** \- Well that was a disaster

 **Kate** \- I think that it serves as a good lesson. We shouldn’t let a silly game get between us

 **Victoria** - _'smiles’_ You’re so smart Kate

_'Kate smiles back’_

**Victoria** \- Right Chloe?   _'turns to face Chloe’_ Hey, I’m talking to you

 **Chloe** \- 'holds up finger as she taps away on a phone’ One second

 **Victoria** \- Get off your phone

 **Chloe** \- Max’s….I swiped it

 **Victoria** \- You little !

 **Chloe** \- _'taps screen’_ Max is part of Team Valor now _'pockets phone’_ Suck it nerd _'runs away laughing’_

**Victoria** _-’ fuming’_

**Kate** \- It’s ok Victoria

 **Victoria** \- _'slumps over’_ No it’s not. I wanted Max to …….

 **Kate** \-  It’s ok if you’re a nerd

 **Victoria** \- ……..

 **Kate** - _'hugs Victoria’_ There there _'pats Victoria on the back’_

 **Victoria** \- You’re lucky I like hugs….. _'hugs back’_

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Request Skits in the comments)

_Max, Kate, and Victoria quietly walk into Chloe’s room as she does the drugs’_

_'Kate looks around the room and scrunches up her nose’_

**Chloe** \- _'sits up’_ Oh hey ! If I knew you were coming _'looks at joint’ 'shakes head’_ No ,that’s a lie. I would have smoked it anyway

 **Victoria** \- And she’s high. Great job Max

 **Max** \- What did I do ?!

 **Victoria** \- Maybe if you didn’t spend half an hour mustering up the courage to act like an adult, we would be talking to the smelly but still capable of understanding a complete sentence Chloe

 **Chloe** - _'chuckles’_ What ?

 **Victoria** \- _'motions to Chloe with a scowl on her face’_

 **Max** \- Chloe…. _'walks over to Chloe’_ Baby….. _'sits next to Chloe’_ Honey ’ _places hand on shoulders sympathetically’_

 **Chloe** \-  Starting to scare me Max

 **Max** \- We need your beanie…..

 **Chloe** \- _'scoots out of Max’s reach immediately’_ No

 **Victoria** \- You’re not even going to ask why ?!

 **Chloe** \- I don’t care why. The answer’s still no

 **Max** \- Chloe, I don’t want to be the one to have to tell you this, but your beanie smells…….

 **Chloe** \- _'defensive tone’_ I already have one Victoria in my life Max, I don’t need two

 **Max** \- _'hurt whimper’_

 **Victoria** \- She’s not trying to be a ….

_'Kate’s ears perk up’_

**Victoria** \- not nice….

_'Kate smiles’_

**Victoria** \- But from what she’s told me, you’ve done alot in that beanie. It’s starting to smell

 **Chloe** \- You always say that

 **Victoria** \- From a mean place. Now I’m telling you as a concerned girlfriend

 **Chloe** \- Oh……

_'Chloe takes off her beanie, and looks at it with worry’_

**Max** \- What’s wrong Chloe ?

 **Chloe** \- You’re not going to ruin it are you ?

 **Victoria** \- _'scoffs’_ Of course not . I can DO laundry Price…..

 **Max** \- Why ?

 **Chloe** \- Well…..dad gave it to me

 **Victoria** \- I thought you hated that two bit Barney Fife

 **Max** \- You think David’s her father ? _'giggles’_

 **Chloe** \- _'gags’_

 **Victoria** \- What ?! He isn’t ?

 **Chloe** \- _'sympathetic voice’_ Awwww _'stands up, hugs Victoria and strokes her hair affectionately’_ You poor stupid little thing you

 **Victoria** \- _'mortified groan’_

 **Chloe** \- Ok you two, _'lets go of Victoria, and walks to the bed, retrieving the beanie’_ here you go _'tosses beanie to Max’_

 **Max** \- There ! _'smiles’_ Things are already starting to smell a bit better ^^

 **Chloe** \- Oh come on, it’s not even out of the room

 **Victoria-** No,seriously ’ _sniffs air’_ What’s going on ?

 **Kate** \- _'coughs’_

_'Max,Victoria, and Chloe turn to Kate and notice Chloe’s freshly cleaned room’_

**Kate** \- The den of sin has been conquered =)

 **Chloe** \- _'whines as her head collapses onto Max’s shoulder’_

* * *

Writing Requests are _OPEN_

 


	26. Life is the Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is Strange/Dragon Age AU

**First Enchanter Wells** \- Ok Ms. Caulfield, we’re about to send you into the fade. Are you ready

 **Max** \- Uhhh no…..

 **First Enchanter Wells** \- What do you mean no ?

 **Max** \- I know that this Harrowing is important, but you never told me what I’m supposed to do. You just swept me out of bed without a word

 **First Enchanter Wells** \- Well, once we send you into the fade, the demon we summoned will try to steal your body

 **Max** \- Isn’t that what the templars are afraid of ? That I’m going to be possessed by a demon ?

 **First Enchanter Wells** \- W..well yes

 **Max** \- Then why send me into a place with a demon, it seems counter-productive

 **First Enchanter Wells** \- To make sure that you will never fall prey to a demons influence

 **Max** \- That’s hella dumb…..

 **First Enchanter Wells** \- It’s the only way  

 **Max** \- Are you going to teach me to not get burned by tossing me in a fire ?

 **First Enchanter Wells** \- ……

 **Knight-Commander Madsen** \- _‘walks up to Max and the first enchanter’_ \- Listen Max, this is too important for you to be standing here and acting like my apostate daughter…..

 **Max** \- Chloe. Her name is Chloe

 **Knight Commander Madsen** \- _'ignoring Max’_  If you fall while in the fade, _'points to Templar Bowers’_ Frank there will chop off your head’

 **Max** \- Ok…..

 **Knight Commander Madsen** \- If you take too long while in the fade…..

 **Max** \- The head ?   _'raises eyebrow’_

 **Knight Commander Madsen** \- Roger

 **Max** \- It seems like there would be a better way to do this th…..

 **Templar Bowers** \- Look, can we get this OVER with ? I have a card game going downstairs that I’d like to get back to ?

 **Max** \- I’m sorry my possible death is inconveniencing you FRANK

_'Frank scowls’_

**Templar Bowers** \- You little circle shits think you’re so special dont'cha ? I didn’t want to be doing this shit today, I’d be just fine with turning you tranquil

 **Max** \- _'crosses arms’_ I bet you wouldn’t talk that way to Rachel…..

_'Franks face falls’_

_'The knight commander and first enchanter turn to face Frank’_

**Knight- Commander Madsen** \- What is she talking about soldier ?

 **Templar Bowers** \- You little mage SHIT !

_'Franks draws his sword, as two templars lunge at him and restrain him’_

**Max** \- It’s been nice Frank _'shuffles over to Lyrium pool’_ But I’ve got a harrowing to take

_'Max dunks her hand in the pool and falls unconscious’_

______________________________________ _______

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave your request in the comments. I will reply with a link when I am done with said skit)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Mysterio Voice** \- Max, Max, Max, Max, Max

 **Max** \- _'grumbles'_

 **Mysterious Voice** \- Max, Max, Max, Max, Max Max, Max, Max, Max, Max

 **Max** \- _'grumbles harder'_

 **Secret Special Door voice** \- MAX !

_'A 30 year old Max sits up in her bed, sporting the pixie cut'_

_'The ghost of Chloe Price apperates '_

**Chloe the friendly ghost** \- _'monkey screech as she backs against the wall'_

 **Max** \- It's not that bad.....

 **Chloe** \- It is Max ! IT HELLA IS !

_'30 year old Victoria Chase sits up, looking the same as she ever did'_

**Victoria** \- What's the matter Maxine ? '

 **Chloe** \- Max-INE ?!?!?!

 **Victoria** \- Are'nt WE supposed to be the ones screaming ? Seriously Price, can't you even do things right in death ?

 **Maxine** \- Things changed since you died Chloe _'displays her ring finger, sporting a beautiful diamond ring'_ I fell in love again

_'Chloe looks back and forth between Max and Victoria'_

_'Victoria smirks confidently as she awaits the realization'_

**Chloe** \- With who ?

 **Victoria** \- With me, you spectral simpleton !

 **Chloe** \- _'horror movie scream'_

_'Chloe stops screaming suddenly'_

_Maxine- Chloe ?_

_Chloe - Don't worry Max, I gotcha......_

_'Chloe flies out of the room'_

_'Maxine and Victoria sit up in their beds uncomfortably, waiting for Chloe's return'_

_Victoria - 'turns to Max nervously' What do you think she's going to !_

_' Maxine and Victoria hear the rapid pitter patter of feet approach their room'_

_'Max and Victoria's 5 year old daughter runs into the room'_

**Chasefield baby** \- I'll kill you !

_'The Chloe possessed child, jumps on Victoria's chest, trying and failing to strangle Victoria with her new tiny hands'_

**Maxine** _-_ Chloe ! Not our daughter !

 **Chloe** \- You'll be free in a second Max !  'abandons choking and begins to feebly punch Victoria in the face'  She's weak.....she's weakening !

 **Victoria** \- Don't worry Maxine,  _'big yawn'_ I've been wanting to do this for years.....

_'Victoria grabs her possessed child, and flips her over on her belly'_

**Chloe** \- =0

 **Victoria** \- This hurts me more than it will hurt you

 **Chloe -** What do you.....

_'Victoria's hand quickly descends to spank Chloe's possessed body'_

**Chloe** \- No ! No ! No ! Wait !

_'Chloe closes her eyes'_

.

.

.

_'Chloe wakes up in her bed with a start'_

**Max** \-   _'sits up, wiping her 18 year old eyes'_ Ugh Chloe , I was having such a nice dream.....

 **Chloe** \- You wouldn't spank your kids, would you Max ?

 **Max** \- No, that doesn't teach them anything....

 **Chloe** \- You wouldn't marry Icky Vicky , get a pixie cut, and wear matching cashmere sweaters right ?

 **Max** \- ......

 **Chloe** \- This is important Max.....

 **Max** \- I don't think so......it's a really random question for the middle of the night

 **Chloe** \- I can accept that

_'Chloe jumps back underneath her covers'_

**Max** \- Glad I could _'screams in shock as she is pulled underneath the covers into a deep bear cuddle hug'_

 **Chloe** \-  Bae over Bay , Max. Bae over bay...... _' immediately falls asleep and begins snoring'_

 **Max** \- _'sighs and falls back asleep'_

______________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave request in comments)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first attempt at a Chaseprice skit for A03 user "WhoeverYouMayBe"
> 
> (I kind of got distracted , so tell me if you want me to try again)

_'Max stands amongst a group of mourners  during the funeral of Chloe Price, tears in her eyes as she remembers her fallen friend'_

**Victoria** \- _'jogs up to Max's side, wearing a suit'_  Sorry, I'm late Caulfield. It took a while to find  all of you

 **Max** \- It's ok Victoria _'sniffs, and wipes eyes'_ It means alot that you're here.......

_'A blue butterfly lands on Chloe's coffin'_

_' Rainbow light emerges from the openings in the coffin'_

'The lid to the coffin is thrown open'

 **Chloe** \- _'sits up in the coffin, breathing heavily, eyes bulging'_

 **Joyce** \- It's a miracle ! =D

 **Kate** \- _'flashes thumbs up to the sky, and gives a solemn nod'_

 **Max** \- CHLOE ?!

 **Victoria** \- _'steps back, clearly alarmed'_

 **Chloe** \- _'head darts around the mourners'_   More people than I thought....... _'head snaps towards Victoria'_ =0

_'Chloe jumps out of the coffin,  and runs in front of Victoria'_

**Chloe** -    _'runs hands through hair'_ Hey =)

 **Victoria** \- _'breathless, a slight blush coming to her face'_ Hey _'waves hand '_

 **Max** \- Chloe, how are you alive ?!

 **Chloe** -  Well I was a magic butterfly, I travelled through time, and...... _'shakes head'_ you know what , nevermind. It's a long story _'gently takes Victoria's hands'_ Who'se this...... _'flashes the dazzling smile'_

 **Max** \- It's....it's Victoria. You know this

 **Chloe** \- We never really talked much.

 **Victoria** \- _'smiles back'_ We'll have to change that

 **Max** \-   _'blown away at Victoria'_ Are you smi....wait _, 'turns to Chloe'_  are you FLIRTING at your own funeral ?

 **Chloe** \- Well I'm alive now, aren't I ?

 **Max** \- Yeah but........

 **Chloe** \- But what ?

Max- I don't know Chloe, this is new territory here, so I'm drawing a blank

 **Chloe** \- Well instead of being a NERD, why don't you come with   _'motions Max towards her and Victoria'_ ?

 **Max** \- Come with ?

 **Chloe** \- Yeah Max, I was magic remember ?

_'Max gasps'_

**Chloe** \- I hella remember EVERYTHING

_'Chloe and Max pull together and kiss'_

_'Joyce cries the happy tears'_

**David** \- _'leans towards Joyce's ear'_ I don't understand Joyce, what's going on ?

 **Joyce** \- David, they're lesbians

 **David** \- Oh _'earnest smile'_ Well good. I always liked Max......

_'Max's eyes turn to David , glaring contemptuously'_

_'Max and Chloe seperate'_

**Max** \- _'overcome with emotion'_   T...that was nice Chloe.....but what about Victoria 'points to Victoria'

 **Chloe** \- Polyamory dude. Duh

 **Victoria** \- Yeah , DUH

 **Max** \- Yeah _'nods enthusiastically'_ That's fine

_'Chloe takes Max's and Victoria's hands and walks out of the cemetery'_

**David** \- This was nice. Chloe's not dead, and she's found love

 **Joyce** -  _'sighs happily'_ Yeah....

 **David** \- It's a bit weird that they're walking though.......

 **Joyce** \- Maybe we should give them a ......

_'David and Joyce watch in horror as Chloe, Max and Victoria leave in the Price family car'_

**David** \- _'bellowing'_ CHLOE !

_______

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave your request in the comments)**


	29. Chapter 29

_'Max and Chloe stand at the altar of a church, in front of all of their friends and family, as they prepare to get married'_

**Priest** \- We are gathered here tday to bind Max

**Max** _\- 'turns to Chloe, taking her hands as she looks at her soon to be wife'_

**Priest** _-_ and Chloe

**Chloe** _\- 'sweating slightly as she looks down at Max, feeling elated but nervous'_

**Priest** \- To be bound together in wedded bliss _'opens arms out'_ If anybody can show a just reason for these two souls to not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace

_'A pink convertible crashes through the front of the church, a woman wearing a thick woolen sweater with her hair tied up in a bun , stepping out of it'_

**Mystery Woman** \- Surprise bitch, I bet you thought you'd never see me again _'adjusts glasses'_

 **Max** \- _'narrows eyes' 'surprise'_ Kate ?!

 **Kate** \- _'raising hand in the audience'_ I'm right here Max

 **Mystery Woman** \- _'livid'_ VICTORIA ! Victoria Chase !

 **Max** \- What are you doing here Victoria ?

 **Victoria** \-  Why don't you ask her ?! _'lets her hair down and points at Chloe'_

 **Max** \- _'looks at Chloe skeptically'_ What did you do ?

 **Chloe** \- _'offended'_ What makes you think I did something ?

_'Max places her hands on her hips'_

**Chloe** \- _'sheepish'_  I......might have tricked her into becoming a missionary in Guatamala

 **Max** \- _'really confused'_ Why ?

 **Chloe** \- I thought it'd be funny _'shrugs unappologetically'_

 **Victoria** \- That's right ! And while it was rewarding to teach the word of the lord to all of those children , I've come here for my revenge

 **Max** \-  That's ! _'scowls and points finger at Chloe' 'drops finger and thinks for a moment'_ That's....actually pretty clever

 **Chloe** \- Really ?

 **Max** \- I mean...yeah. It shows planning, and follow through. Good job

 **David** \- _'speaking up from the audience'_ Proud of you girl

 **Victoria** \- NO ! _'stomps foot in outrage'_ You shouldn't be praising her for this ! _'points at chest'_ I WAS A FASHION ICON You should be PUNISHING her ! People don't do this !

 **Chloe** \- Punishing ?  Vicky, Vicky, Vicky _'walks over to Victoria, shaking head'_ No need to be .....cross _'grins'_

 **Victoria** \- .........

 **Chloe** \- You god-da give it to me _'double finger guns towards Victoria, winking'_

 **Victoria** \- You're starting to piss me off

 **Chloe** \- You know Vicky ..... _'looks down at Victoria's outfit'_ this IS a formal affair _'holds chin as she looks down at Victoria'_ but don't worry, I NOAH guy

 **Victoria** \- You better stop......

 **Chloe** \- _'holds hands up apologetically'_  Gotcha, gotcha. Coming through _'shit eating grin'_  Christ-al clear

_'Victoria jumps Chloe, knocking her to the ground, as she attempts to beat her into submission'_

**Max** \- _'backs away from the fight' 'sighs'_

 **Kate** \- _'walks to Max's side'_ What's the matter Max ?

 **Max** \- I'm here with my wedding dress, getting married to the woman I love, and THIS happens. I just don't understand .....

 **Kate** \-  'sad' I don't either. She looks great in that......

 **Max** \- =0

 **Kate** \- I should call her later

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave your request in the comments)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Victoria** \- You want me to do WHAT

 **Chloe** \- It's easy. I  turn you into a rabbit, and we use you to trick the judges into giving us a good score in the magic competition for hella cash prizes.....

 **Victoria** \- This is stupid ! _'crosses arms'_ Why can't you pull me out of the hat like this _'motions over body'_

 **Chloe** \- _'sighs'_ I've already told you. It's easier to cast a spell to pull a bunny out of a hat, then to cast a spell to pull a human out of a hat. We can't pull  you through a hat sized hole

 **Victoria** \- Do you even KNOW how to do magic ?

 **Chloe** \- Of course. Kate taught me

 **Victoria** \- _'unsure'_ I don't know......

 **Chloe-** _'elbows Victoria in the chest'_ Kate really wants you to.......

 **Victoria** \- ' _glares'_

 **Chloe** \- and you DO kind of owe her .......

 **Victoria-** 'grunts in annoyance' FINE ! But we're even now

 **Chloe** \- No you're not _'stands up, magical energy crackling in her hands'_   **_VERTO IN LEPUS_**

_'Victoria disappears in a poof of smoke'_

_'The smoke clears to reveal a fluffy bunny'_

_'Bunnytoria begins hopping around the room, sniffing around'_

**Chloe** \- You know Victoria, you're really cute for such a bitch

 **Victoria** - _'stands on her hind legs, ears laying flat over her shoulders''_ Fuck you, I'm doing this as a favor

 **Chloe** - _'confused'_ You want me to hold you ?

 **Victoria** \-  Wait what ?

_'Chloe lifts Victoria off the ground and lays her on her lap'_

**Victoria** \- Let me go you idiot ! Can't you understa.....oh my god , the spell doesn't carry over to language does it. You fucking idiot, you fucking idi

 **Chloe** \- There there Vicky _'begins scratching Victoria's back'_ Whose a fluffy baby ? You are, yes you are

 **Victoria** \- _'relaxes against Chloe's lap'_ Yeah that's right. This is a good way to make this up to me.......

_'Kate walks into the room'_

**Kate** \- Aww Chloe _' bends down next to Victoria'_ Did you get a bunny ? _'rubs Victoria's ears'_

_'Victoria falls asleep'_

**Chloe** \- Yeaaaahhhhhh......

 **Kate** \- Oh that's nice   _'warm smile'_ What's her name ?

 **Chloe** \- .........

 **Kate** \- You haven't named her yet ? Can I ?

 **Chloe** \- She kind of already came with a name.....

 **Kate** \- That's too bad, I was thinking of naming her Beatrix.....or Mopsy _'strokes Victoria's head'_ Would you like that ? Would you like that Mopsy

 **Chloe** \- _'bites lip'_  It's......Victoria

 **Kate** \- _'pulls hand back as her face falls into a frown'_

.

.

.

**'Max covers her face in annoyance as Kate fills her in on what happened'**

**Max** \- Chloe ! Why would you do this ?!

 **Chloe** \- I needed the money, and I figured it would be easier to ask for forgiveness than permission D=

_'softly baps Chloe on the head'_

**Max** \- No Chloe! That's bad

 **Kate** -It's not her fault Max,  she wanted to help me with a magic show

 **Max** \- I know Kate, but this is bad

 **Chloe** \- Why ? Kate can just change her back

_'Max rubs the back of her head awkwardly'_

**Kate** \- Chloe......you DO know that I'm not good at changing things back, right ?

 **Chloe** \- _'face falls'_ Oh......

 **Max** \- That's right "Oh"

_'Chloe stands up and puts Victoria in Alice's cage'_

**Victoria** \- _'wakes up' 'stretches'_ What a nice..... _'notices she's in a cage' 'mood falls instantly'_ Oh yeah

 **Alice** \- _'hops over to Victoria'_ Hello

 **Victoria** \- _'sighs'_ Hi Alice

 **Chloe** \- _'deep breath'_ OK.....we need a cover story

 **Victoria** \- Of course, she can make a cover story, but she can't do the homework before making me tiny and adorable

 **Alice** \- I don't know what you're talking about 'hops over to food dish, pulling over a chunk of lettuce' But take this to calm your nerves'

 **Victoria** \- I don't want it 'begins _gnawing on it anyway as she continues to watch the scene in front of her'_

 **Chloe** -Victoria went on rich people's vacation. _'points at Kate'_ You got a new bunny to keep Alice company, her name is Fluffyfoot

 **Kate** \- Mopsy

 **Chloe** \- What ?

 **Kate** \- I have a system Chloe

 **Chloe** \- Whatever. Max and I will go find a spell to turn Victoria back. You take care of her until then

 **Kate** \- _'looks at Victoria with worry'_ I don't know

 **Chloe** \- It's easy. Just take care of her. 'points at Kate' Don't loser her,  Get her chipped if you have to

_'Chloe turns and walks out the door'_

**Victoria** \- I'm so going to kill her later...... _'finishes chewing lettuce leaf, and plops down on the ground'_

 **Alice** \- Can I help Mopsy ?

 **Victoria** \- Sure.......

_'Alice begins  grooming Victoria as she falls asleep to the sight of Kate staring at her through her cage'_

__________________________________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave request in comments**


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's this "WhoeverYouMayBe" ?

_‘Chloe opens the door to see Victoria Chase standing at her door with her trademark scowl’_

**Victoria** \- Well it’s about TIME, you opened

_'Chloe closes the door in Victoria’s face’_

_'Victoria jiggles the doorknob’_

**Victoria** \- Oh come on Price ! You know this is the way I am, I don’t really MEAN it

 **Chloe** \- Yes you do

 **Victoria** \- Ok fine ! But I’m working on it, just help me D=

_'Chloe reluctantly opens the door’_

**Victoria** \- _'coughs’ 'whispers’_ Thank you

 **Chloe** \- You thanked someone, this must be terrible

 **Victoria** \- _'walks over to Chloe’s bed’_ It is _'brushes a clear area of Chloe’s bed off, and sits down’_ I might have done it this time…..

 **Chloe** - _'plops next to Victoria’ 'lays on her back, and reaches for a lollipop she had stuck underneath her pillow’_ What’s up ? _'sticks lollipop in her mouth’_

 **Victoria** \- _’ horribly disgusted face’_

 **Chloe** \- _'takes lollipop out of mouth, and looks between it and Victoria’_ You want a lick

 **Victoria** \- NO!…..I mean……let’s just get down to business

 **Chloe** - _'satisfied’_ Let’s   _'sticks candy back in mouth’_

 **Victoria** \- Well you know how I’m always threatening to slap people down……

 **Chloe** \- Yeah, that’s trademark Vic

 **Victoria** \- _'squeak’_ Dana took me up on the offer……. _'looks down at lap, clasping hands together tightly’_ We’re fighting after school on Monday……..

 **Chloe** \- _'guffaw’s_ ’ DANA ! _'rolls off the bed in a fit of laughter’_ You’re so dead !

 **Victoria** \- That’s real funny coming from you !

 **Chloe** \- She’s so sweet ! What did you do to her ?!

 **Victoria** \- IT DOESN’T MATTER ! Will you help me or not ?!

 **Chloe** \- Like why ? Just back off and let her win. What do you have to lose

 **Victoria** \- …..

 **Chloe** \- What did you do ?

 **Victoria** \- We made a bet…..

Chloe- Oooooh, this just keeps getting better _'leans over and slams palms down on bed next to Victoria’_ What are the terms

 **Victoria** \- If I win, Dana joins my clique, and if she wins….. I join the cheerleading squad

 **Chloe** \- Isn’t she like the captain or some shit ?

_'Victoria nods’_

**Chloe** \- So like, you’d be her Taylor……

 **Victoria** \- More like her Courtney……

 **Chloe** - _'winces’_ Ouch !

 **Victoria** \- I’ll beg if I have to Price…..

 **Chloe** \- _'waves hands in front of face’_ No, no , no ! I’ll do it _'stands up and stretches’_ Let me just give you a test first…..

 **Victoria** \- What kind of……

_'Chloe socks Victoria in the shoulder’_

**Victoria** - _'immediatley falls on her side, grabbing her shoulder’ 'begins crying’_

 **Joyce** \-   _'calling from downstairs’_ CHLOE ! What did you do to that nice Chase girl ?!

 **Chloe** \- NOTHIN !

 **Joyce** \- Sure doesn’t sound like nothing !

 **Chloe** \- _'shakes Victoria’ 'whispers’_ Come on , say something

 **Victoria** \- I….I’m fine ! I just…….

 **Joyce** \- Just what ?

 **Chloe** \- She tripped !

 **Victoria** \- Over Chloe’s pile of rancid clothes !

_'Chloe glares at Victoria’_

**Joyce** \- Chloe ! How many times have I told you to do your own damn laundry ?

 **Chloe** \- I’ll do it tomorrow Mom

 **Joyce** \- Likely story !

 **Chloe** \- _'glares at Victoria’_ I should just send you to Dana right now

 **Victoria** - _'sniffs’_ Victoria Chase plays third fiddle for NO one

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave request in the comments)**


	32. Chapter 32

[Max,Kate, Victoria, and Chloe lay on a hill on the grounds of Blackwell Academy]

 **Victoria** \- I have to say Max [stretches out] This might be the ONE good idea that you’ve ever had

 **Max** \- Wow, thanks Victoria. That’s actually pretty sweet coming from….

 **Victoria** \-  [yawns] Don’t push your luck [rolls into a sleeping Chloe]

[Chloe wraps her arms around Victoria, which she doesn’t object to]

 **Max** \- [smiles before laying back down] Yup, a perfect day……. [lays down on grass and closes her eyes]

 **Kate** \- And look ! The butterflies have come out to play

 **Max** \- [eyes  fly open] What ?!

[Max sits up to see she’s surrouned]

 **Kate** \- Aren’t they pretty ?

 **Max-** [nudges Victoria’s back] [whispering panic] Victoria ! [nudge] VICTORIA [nudge]

 **Victoria** \- [grumbles]

 **Max** \- We have to get out of here…..

 **Kate** \- [smiles[ Oh look Max [points at Max’s shoulder] This one likes you

[Max looks at her shoulder, and finds an orange butterfly perching on top of it]

 **Max** \- [screeches]

[Victoria and Chloe throw themselves apart and hop to their feet, ready to fight]

 **Victoria** \- OK Max, where is he ? Where’s Nathan ?

 **Max** \- Oh dog….it’s happening again……

 **Chloe** \- Is it Jeffershit ? Tell me it’s jeffershit ! I’m ready this time

[Max crumples up in a ball]

 **Chloe** \- [looks down at Kate] What happened ?

 **Kate** \- [crying profusely]  I…I….I just told she had a butterfly on her shoulder …….

 **Chloe** \- Ohhhhhhhhhhh =0

 **Victoria** \- [facepalms] CHRIST Caulfield ! I may have said butterflies made you cry that one time, but I didn’t think it was true

 **Kate** \- What ?

 **Chloe** \- Oooooooooohhoohohohohohooh

 **Victoria** \-  [slaps Chloe] Just tell…..

 **Chloe** \- That’s how Max got her powers

 **Victoria** \- [sigh] Don’t tell me we’re having another tornado

[Max nods]

 **Chloe** \-  We don’t know that ! It could have been an ordinary butterfly for all we know

 **Max** \- No, it was a powers butterfly. [whispers decisively] I can feel it

 **Victoria** \- OK [clasps hands together] Why don’t we….test it

 **Max** \- How ?

 **Victoria** \- Do the thing ….[waves hand around] Do the arm lifting thing

[Max lifts her arm]

 **Max** \- Nothin…….

 **Victoria** \- Well I tried….[stands up] I’m sure we’ll discover it soon, but for now we have

 **Chloe and Kate** \- [eyes sparkle with wonder ] Movie Night

 **Chloe** \- I want super violent action !

 **Kate** \- Life…..

 **Chloe** \- No…….

 **Kate** \- But I was going to say……

 **Chloe** \-  [stern parent voice] I know what you were going to say, and the answer is still no

 **Kate** \- =(

 **Victoria** \- I thought we’d watch a tasteful animated film I found on…..

 **Kate** \- You can say anime Victoria…..

 **Victoria** \- [wraps arms over chest protectively] It…it’s not !

 **Kate** \- Ok Victoria, whatever you say…..

 **Max** \- Hey Victoria, I have an idea ! Let’s……  

 **Victoria** \- What is it Caulfield ? [eyeroll] Don’t think your recent trauma gives you any power of the voting process……

 **Max** \- Watch Spirits Within =D

 **Victoria** \- ……

[Chloe leans towards Victoria]

 **Victoria** \- Yeah, let’s do it

 **Max** \- ?

 **Kate** \- ?

 **Chloe** \- WHAT ?!

 **Victoria** \- Square spent alot of money making that movie, and I think that we as the grateful consumer should appreciate……

 **Chloe** \- [turns to Max] Hypnotism

 **Max** \- Hey ! Maybe she actually wants to …..

 **Chloe and Kate** \- [turn to each other, looking certain] Hypnotism……

 **Max** \- IT HAS A VERY ENGAGING PLOT

 **Victoria** \- I always thought that Aki Ross was really cool

 **Chloe** \- [stands up] OK Vicky [scoops Victoria up in her arms] You’re talking crazy, so we have to get you back to your room…..

 **Victoria** \- Let me GO ! [squirms] I want to see if they manage to defeat…..

[Kate stuffs a handkerchief in  Victoria’s mouth]

 **Victoria** \- [stares at Kate in shock]

 **Kate** \-  [crying] I’m sorry Victoria [sniff] But I can’t bare to see you like this 

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	33. Chapter 33

[The crew stands warily in front of an angry and quite armed Nathan Prescott]

 **Nathan** \- I’m so TIRED , or people trying to control me ! [Nathan lifts his gun and aims it at Max’s face]

 **Kate** \- NOOOOOOOOOO!

[Kate’s power bursts through as she becomes the Legendary Super Saiyan, dashing forward to slap Nathan Prescott in the face]

[Nathan explodes]

 **Victoria** \- Nathan ! D=

 **Max** \- Oh my dog !

 **Chloe** \-  [fangirling]  AWESOME ! =D

[Max and Victoria turn to Chloe, with equal measures of concern and disgust]

 **Chloe** \- What ? Kate kicks ass

 **Victoria** \- She just KILLED Nathan

 **Chloe** \- And that’s terrible. But I think you need to realize that our friend here just annihilated someone with 0 fighting experience. She can’t even throw a PUNCH =o

 **Kate** \- I…I [lips trembles]

[Kate begins to cry]

 **Chloe** \-  [crestfallen] Oh….. oh jeez [walks over to Kate, kneeling down and pulling her into a hug] Come here……

[Kate cries into Chloe’s shoulder, her energy warming Chloe, as it pulsed towards her face]

 **Max** \- Wow……[tiptoes towards Kate] [pats the spikers of her hair] Her hair really lends itself to this, doesn’t it

[Chloe slaps Max’s hand away]

 **Max** \- OW ! [rubs hand] Why’d you do that

 **Chloe** \- She’s obviously shaken by what just happened Max, and we have to hella respect her boundaries, OK ?

 **Max** \- Yeah sure [crosses arms] Sorry Kate

 **Kate** \- H…how am I going to tell M…mom ? She thought I was bad when I got drugged, who knows how she’s going to take MURDER

 **Max** \- [crouches next to Kate] Kate listen. I’m sorry you have to go through this right now, but you saved me. Nathan was out of control

 **Chloe** \- The shithead…….

 **Victoria** \-  And we could probably find the Dragon Balls to wish him back…..

 **Chloe** \- Why would we wish that ?

 **Victoria** \- YOU MADE HIM EXPLODE

 **Max** \- Also it might make Kate feel better

 **Kate** \- I do feel guilty……

 **Chloe** \- [groans] FINE ! Let’s do it…….where are they ?

 **Victoria** \- How should I know ?

 **Chloe** \- YOU’RE THE NERD ! THIS IS WHY WE KEEP YOU AROUND

 **Victoria** \- How DARE you ! I’m the charismatic heiress, right Max ? [turns to Max]

 **Max** \- I find the nerd thing charming =)

 **Victoria** -[sighs] Fine…..let’s go ask Brooke to make us a Dragon Radar……

 **Chloe** \- [stands up with a shaking Kate]  See Vic ? Everyone has their place, and this is yours. I wouldn’t have known that, I’m awesome =)

 **Max** \- [mutters] or you watched Sailor Moon instead…..

[Chloe holds her finger out in warning]

 **Victoria** \-  [elated] YOU DID [coughs] I mean, of course you did…..we’ll have to binge it together

 **Chloe** \- I’m not listening to this  [shuffles away quicker]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	34. Chapter 34

[Rachel Amber jumps through the window of Mr. Jefferson’s classroom, rolling into the middle of the room]

[Rachel stands up, and points a gun at Mr. Jefferson, ]

 **Mr.Jefferson** \- R…rachel ?

 **Rachel** \- That’s right Rachel ! [pistol whips Mr.Jefferson] I’m not a ghost doe ! [kicks Mr.Jefferson to the ground] That was FAKE

 **Max** \- [coughs several times] By why come back now Rachel ?

 **Rachel** \- Because I know what you’ve been doing for me Max [walks over to Max, and pats her on the shoulder] and I couldn’t let you do this alone 

 **Max** \- [gapes in awe]

 **Victoria** \- Wait [shakes head] You’ve been doing things for her ? [points to Rachel] 

[Max nods]

 **Victoria** \- You’ve never even met her

 **Max** \- Chloe did

 **Victoria** \- The palm tree ?

Max- Yeah, we’re childhood friends 

 **Victoria** \- Yeah but [raises hand]

 **Rachel** \- But NOTHING. Max is the best =)

[Rachel stands on top of Max’s desk, all eyes in the room gliding up to her]

 **Rachel** \- And now we’re going to do what we should’ve done all along 

 **Max** \- What ?

 **Rachel** \- Take the Prescotts DOWN [stomps and puts her hands on her hips like a hero]

 **Victoria** \- [shrill]  I’m not going to let you kill Nathan !

 **Rachel** \- Don’t worry Vicky, everything’s going to be daijoubu

 **Victoria** \- That doesn’t even make sense

 **Rachel** \- REGARDLESS ! I will only ruin Nathan and his family financially 

 **Victoria** \- That’s still a little dark

 **Rachel** \- You know what’s more dark ? [jumps off table to Victoria’s side] That shallow grave they buried me in at the dump

 **Victoria** \- ….yeah you’re right

 **Rachel** \- I want revenge Victoria 

 **Victoria** \- That’s fair 

 **Rachel** \- Just me, you and Max [pulls Max and Victoria to her sides] 

 **Max** \- [chuckles] 

 **Rachel** \- And Chloe when we can get her [leans over towards Max] [whispers] Is she mad at me ?

 **Max-** Oh yeah [closes eyes solemnly] 

 **Rachel** \- [slumps over pouting]

[The bell rings]

 **Rachel** \- [stands up immediatley, pointing ominously at the other students] You all better stay quiet !

[Everyone nods]

 **Rachel** \- Good [nods] Now get to class 

[The class leaves]

 **Max-** Rachel ?

 **Rachel** \- Yes Max ?

 **Max** \- What are we going to do with him ? [points down at Mr. Jefferson]

 **Rachel** \- Don’t worry child [pats Max on the head] I’ve got plans…….

________

## -Outside by the dumpster-

[Rachel carries an unconscious Mr. Jefferson to the dumpster and tosses him inside]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "hlocnr"

[Kate sits alone in her hospital room drawing when a hand smashes through the door window]

 **Kate** \- [shrieks] It’s unlocked !

 **Hand** \- Oh....... [takes hand out and opens door]

[Victoria Chase walks into the room]

 **Kate** \- Victoria, what’s going on ? Everyones running around screaming, their’s a storm outside, and......

[Victoria scoops Kate up in her arms]

 **Victoria** \- There’s no time !

 **Kate** \- [loss for words] Y...you’re so strong

[Victoria runs out into the hallway with Kate in her arms, kicking a doctor down before he can pass her]

 **Kate** \- Victoria ?!

 **Victoria** \- [determined panic] The town’s being evacuated Kate ! Something about a tornado.....I think Max is involved 

 **Kate** \- [sad] You didn’t have to kick him

 **Victoria** \- Look Kate, I almost ended your life from being a bitch, the only way I can save it is by being a bitch

 **Kate** \- [thinking]

 

[Victoria runs up a flight of stairs, knocking several people down to make it up first,kicks the door to the roof open, revealing a helicopter as the tornado makes it way towards them]

 **Victoria** \- [sprinting] [yelling] Start the engine ! Start the engine !

[The pilot quickly starts the engine as Victoria places Kate inside]

[Victoria steps inside and closes the doors]

[Kate looks down in horror as  the fairly vacant helicopter leaves survivors to their grisly hurricane based death]

 **Kate** \- [turns to Victoria, glaring]

 **Victoria** \- [honest surprise] What ?

 **Kate** \-  [crosses arms]

 **Victoria** \-  [honest regret in voice]......[facepalms] I forgot the sketchbook [sighs as she looks up] I’m sorry Katie

______

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

______

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	36. Chapter 36

[Brooke approaches Max angrily] 

 **Brooke**  - I’m not fooled by your “I”m not interested in Warren} ACT [jabs finger in Max’s chest] I know what you…..

[Max punches Brooke in the face]

[Brooke hits the floor like a ton of bricks]

[Stella rushes over to shield Brooke]

 **Stella**  - Max what the FUCK ?! Why did you DO that ?

 **Max-** [breathless monotone as she stares off into the endless void]Because nothing really matters. We are all subject to the whims of a powerful force that none of us have the ability to comprehend or defy. It’s favor can turn to wrath at the drop of a hat. Do not be fooled by this idyllic scenery, this is where all dreams come to die. …..

 **Stella**  - [stares at Max, completely dumbfounded] M…Max ?

 **Max** \- [blinks twice and shakes head] Wowzers…..

 **Stella** \- [breathes a sigh of relief] Oh thank goodness

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	37. Chapter 37

[Kate slams Chloe’s door open, standing in  the doorway like Chloe just shot Alice] 

 **Chloe**  - Kate ?! [scrambles off the bed] W…whats wrong ?

 **Kate** \- [bites lip as she begins crying]  I’M NOT IN YOUR GAME

 **Chloe**  - [getting flustered] W…well you see….I…I

 **Kate**  - [begins sorrow hiccups]

 **Chloe** \- It’s more about me and Ra…..

 **Kate**  - YOU SAID I WAS COOL !

[Kate falls to her knees and openly sobs]

 **Chloe**  - Oh god….. [pulls at her hair in a panic] Uhhhh…..

 **Kate-**   [louder crying] You don’t care about me at ALL ! 

[Max walks behind Kate, shaking her head] 

 **Chloe**  - Max ?!

 **Max-** [crouches next to Kate] There there Kate [pulls Kate into a hug] I know how it feels…..[strokes Kate’s head lovingly]

 **Chloe** \- You can’t pull that ! You were in Seattle AND you’re featured in a bonus episode

 **Max** \- [helps Kate to her feet as she continues shaking her head] ] Only for people who pre-order the game. Otherwise I’m not IMPORTANT enough 

 **Chloe** \- You were in SEATTLE 

 **Max-** I guess your special power wasn’t “Backtalk” after all [walks out of sight] [raises voice] It’s making girls CRY 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Share your childhood with the rest of the class Maxine

**Victoria** \-  [walks up to Max, carrying a photo album] MaaaaAAAAXXX [smiles]

 **Max** \- What is it Victoria ?

 **Victoria** \- A little butterfly told me….

 **Max** \- And by butterfly, you meant my soon to be dead again girlfriend…..

 **Victoria**  - ……..

 **Max** \- [sighs] What did the butterfly tell you 

 **Victoria** \- You have time travel powers……

 **Max** \- [nods]

 **Victoria-**  And ONE of those powers, let’s you change things in the past via photograph

 **Max** \- [narrows eyes] What are you asking me to do here ?

 **Victoria** \- Well I was HOPING [drops photo album in front of Max], that you could travel back in time….find me….. and be my best friend

 **Max-** How far do you want me to go…..

 **Victoria** \- When you met Chloe

 **Max** \- [whispers] That’s how you get tornadoes 

 **Victoria** \- [glares at the sky] They wouldn’t DARE 

 **Max** \- ……

 **Victoria** \- WELL ?! [crosses arms and taps foot]

 **Max-** Victoria….I’m not going to change our ENTIRE history toge……

 **Victoria** \- You did for HER

 **Max** \- HOW MUCH DID SHE…..[calms down] Look, that was a mistake…..

 **Victoria** \- In fact, I’m kind of offended that you HAVEN’T made me your best friend via time travel [scowls]

 **Max** \- Victoria ….are you jeal….

 **Victoria** \- Do you know how great my slumber parties were Max……

 **Max** \- [turns around and begins walking around]

 **Victoria** \- [begins following Max] They were GREAT, [shoots hand into the air] and you’re missing out

 **Max** \- NO Victoria [walks outside and slams door in Victoria’s face] 

 **Victoria**  - [opens door, calling out to Max] I’m a really nice person if you get to know me ! This could open up alot of doors for the both of us

[Max flips Victoria off]

 **Victoria**  - CALL ME <3

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Joyce** \- David’s a good man. He’s just had trouble after the war

 **David**  - [looking at the corner of the ceiling , thinking] That would be a perfect spot to set up a camera to record me punching Chloe in the face, like I’ve dreamt about since I moved in.......

 **Joyce** \- A good man

 **David** \-  [thinking] The death of Chloe’s father is a vacation for her ......

 **Joyce** \- A good........

 **David-**  [thinking] Being a sexist asshole is the BEST

 **Joyce** \- Man

 **David-**  [thinking] I should get a job at Blackwell so I can terrorize children....

 **Chloe**  - [motions to David, exasperated as her eyes bulge out of their sockets]

 **Joyce** \- [sighs] I’m going to marry him 

* * *

 

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberchase ? In my life is Strange ?
> 
> It's more likely than you think ?

**Art Teacher** \- Rachel wins the house cup !

 **Someone in the back** \- [whispers] Do we have houses ?

 **Rachel** \- [smiles]

 **Victoria** \- Oh OF course 

[Everyone in the room turns to Victoria]

 **Victoria**  - Everybody loves Rachel FUCKING Amber 

 **Dana** \- Where’s this coming from Victoria ? I thought you were cool with her 

 **Victoria**  - Oh I’m fine [places hand on chest and closes eyes] But [opens eyes and motions to Rachel] Don’t you think it’s unfair ?

[Rachel looks around awkwardly]

 **Dana** \- W…what do you mean ?

 **Victoria** \- Rachel Amber….w…walking around getting perfect grades without even trying

 **Rachel**  - I try…..

 **Victoria-**  Joining all the clubs and getting all the top roles. Why is that SHE [points at Rachel is so good at everything ?! Do you know how hard I work on my photography

 **Rachel -**  It’s very Avedon…..

 **Victoria** \- SHUT UP

[Rachel shuts up]

 **Victoria** \- You don’t get to do that humble shit….not when….not when you look like [motions up and down towards Rachel several times] THAT

 **Dana** \- I don’t see what you’re talking about

 **Victoria** \- You don’t see [walks behind Rachel, grabbing her by the head and showing the class] You don’t see how pretty she is ? How smart she is ? How sickeningly nice ?!

 **Class** -……..

 **Victoria** \-  Her skins clear, her eyes are radiant……..her hair is so silky smooth ! And the style ! She always dresses like ….WOW [lets go and walks in a circle to continue her rant] She’s so beautiful that if she wasn’t dating anyone I’d ……

 **Rachel**  - Victoria …?

 **Victoria** \- [angry turn] What is it ?! 

 **Rachel** \- Do you like girls ?

 **Victoria -**  [scoffs] N…no ! W…why would you even say that ?

 **Rachel** \- [disbeleif face]

 **Victoria** \- How do I know…..how do I know that YOU ….that you’re not the one who likes girls

 **Rachel**  - [honest voice] I do like girls

 **Victoria** \- [immediate surprised calm] Really ?

 **Rachel**  - Yeah. Girls are pretty

 **Victoria** \- Do you think that I’m…..[points to self]

 **Rachel**  - [nods]

 **Victoria** \- Oh……[immediate daze as her face goes red] Oh……[stumbles to door unsteadily] 

 **Dana** \- Uh oh…….. [stands up and moves to Victoria] 

 **Victoria** \- Y…you are also…….

[Victoria falls over]

[Dana slides in and catches her before she hits the ground]

[Everyone looks over to Dana in a shock]

 **Dana** \- I think she’s ok ! She’s just fain…..

[Victoria sits up slightly and kisses Dana on the cheek]

 **Victoria** \- You’re cute too =)

[Victoria faints back into Dana’s arms]

 **Rachel**  -W….was that directed at me or [points at Dana]

[Dana puts her hand over the place Victoria kissed her]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	41. Chapter 41

[Chloe walks up to the front door of Blackwell and spots Drew North bullying Nathan with a game of keep away]

 **Nathan**  - GIVE IT BACK

 **Drew**  -  [continuously keeping Nathan’s portfolio out of his reach] Get it Nose-hair !

 **Samantha**  - [runs up to Chloe] CHLOE ! [looks between Chloe and Nathan] You have to help him !

 **Chloe** \- [sighs] FINE 

[Chloe sullenly marches to the pair, and swipes the notebook]

 **Chloe** \- [takes a look] WOAH

 **Drew**   - I know right !

 **Samantha**  -[outrage]  CHLOE ?!

 **Chloe** \- No no no [pulls Samantha closer] This isn’t bullying, this is legitimate cause for concern, You gotta see this 

[Samantha looks and is immediatley disgusted]

 **Drew**  - FUCKED up

 **Chloe** \- [looks at Nathan] You going to jail

 **Nathan** \- [crosses arms] They can’t do that [smug smile]

.

.

.

## -5 minutes later-

[Chloe, Samantha and the bully watch as the police push Nathan into the back of a squad car] 

 **Nathan**  - FEMINAZIS !

[The door slams shut, and the car drives away]

 **Chloe-**  [smiles] I’ve done good today =)

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 40

[Victoria quickly puts a few of her things away and slams her locker shut in frustration]

 **Rachel**  - [right behind where the door just was] Hey ;)

[Victoria shivers from her feet to her head,hugs her textbook to her chest and storms off,lip quivering]

 **Rachel**  - [sighs and begins following] Victoria……..

[Victoria bumps into Dana]

 **Dana** \- [turns to Victoria] Oh ! Hi Victoria [smiles]

 **Victoria**  - [squeeks] Hi……..

[Victoria doubles her shuffle]

[Rachel passes Dana who juts her thumb in Victoria’s direction. Rachel nods]

 **Rachel** \- Victoria listen !

[Victoria files into the empty  photography classroom and shrinks into the corner]

 **Rachel** \- [jumps into the room] GOTCHA

 **Victoria**  - [tiny scream] [looks around for escape]

**[Rachel notices, closes the door and puts a chair in front of it]**

**Victoria** \- [indignant hmmph]

 **Rachel**  - [walks over to Victoria,lifting her face by the chin to face her’ Victoria stop it. You don’t HAVE to avoid me. We run in the same social circles

 **Victoria** \- WHY would I want to associate with a slut….

[Rachel puts her finger over Victoria’s mouth]

 **Rachel** \- My sexual activities are not your concern. Don’t be difficult

 **Victoria**  - [calms down]

 **Rachel** \- Also graffiti isn’t the best place to get your news from [points at “Hole to another universe” tag on the wall]

 **Victoria** \- ……fine

 **Rachel**  - LOOK [backs up, crossing arms] They’re still deciding what to do with you RIGHT ?

 **Victoria** \- Who are you TALKING about

 **Rachel**  - The Vortex Club

 **Victoria** \- It’s just a formality….. [confident] With MY impressive

 **Rachel**  - Why don’t I join with you…..you can say you recruited me….it would help your admission

 **Victoria**  - Why would they want…..

[Victoria looks at Rachel for a second]

 **Victoria** \- I don’t need handouts Amber…..

 **Rachel**  - Consider it……a show of good faith [reach hand out] For our future relationship……

[Victoria takes Rachel’s hand, kneels and kisses it]

 **Rachel -**  [coughs] Y…you were supposed to shake it [turns away]

 **Victoria** \- [stands up with an embarrassed scowl] SHUT UP

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	43. Chapter 43

[Kate Marsh sits in her photography classroom when a paper ball hits her in the side of the face] 

 **Kate**  - [quickly grasps her cheek, looking down at the ball as tears fill her eyes as she awaits the inevitable ] 

 **Taylor** \- [calls out] Nice video Kate !

[Kate gets up and  runs out of the room, dashing into the hallway as Max nails Taylor in the face with her pencil pouch. She ducks into the girl’s bathroom to cry in the corner, burying her face in her arms.]

......

 **Kate** \-  [ looks up momentarily, noticing a blue butterfly land next to her. She sniffs and pulls out her camera, taking a quick picture for class]

[Max walks into the bathroom] 

 **Max** \- [concern] Kate ? [walks in further] Kate, are you in here ?

[Kate shrinks back into a ball]

 **Max** \- I’m sorry about Taylor, Kate. She’s so mean.....

[Max begins searching through a few stalls when Nathan Prescott walks into the room] 

 **Max** \- [turns around with contempt] What are YOU doing in here ?

 **Nathan -**  [taken aback for a moment before grinding his teeth together angrily] Whatever I WANT scholarship girl

[Nathan pushes Max]

 **Max** \- [glares at Nathan, standing her ground] Get OUT of here Nathan

 **Nathan** \- Don’t TELL me what to do [leans forward to push Max again]

[Max pushes back with all her tiny might, knocking Nathan back into Chloe, as she walks into the room]

 **Chloe-**  What the...Max ?!

[Nathan looks between Max and Chloe, realizing that he’s in a position where they can easily double-team him]

 **Max** \- CH-loe ?! 

[Nathan takes out his gun]

[Kate covers her mouth in shock]

 **Nathan** \- Both of you BACK off !

[Nathan takes turns pointing his gun at Max, and Chloe , as he tries to find a spot where they can’t double-team him] 

 **Chloe** \- [breathless panic as she tries to avoid being in the guns path] ] You’re going to get in a hella lot more trouble for this than drugs... 

 **Nathan** \- Shut up !

 **Max** \- Don’t do this Nathan [looks around for a way to stop Nathan]

 **Nathan**  - STOP IT ! Stop moving !

[Kate’s breath becomes panicked] 

[Chloe takes her chance and tries to grab Nathan’s gun arm]

[Nathan shoves her into the wall, looking up at her angrily as he regains his bearings ] 

 **Max-**  Chloe RUN [Max jumps at Nathan, who jerks back and shoots her in a panic] 

[Max stumbles back, a spot of blood steadily growing on her Jane doe T-shirt as Kate stumbles out to catch her]

 **Kate-**  [tears streaming out of her eyes as she reaches her arm out] MAX !

[The room blurs around Kate, as everyone else in the room begin moving backwards in time, steadily increasing in speed until Kate’s vision blurs out entirely]

[Kate opens her eyes to find herself back in Jefferson’s class, throwing herself back in surprise, just as a paper ball sails past her]

[Kate looks down at the paper ball, confused]

 **Taylor** \- Nice video Kate !

 **Kate-**   [looks around in a daze, as Max nails Taylor in the face with her pencil pouch, beginning to feel light headed] M....max ?

[Kate faints] 

* * *

 

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	44. Chapter 44

Victoria walks into the classroom, wearing glasses and clothes that don’t match her usual fashionable standard of dressing]

 **Taylor** \- Victoria ?

 **Victoria** \- Y…yes ?

 **Taylor** \- What is this ? [motions to Victoria’s clothes] 

 **Victoria** \-  [adamant] I’ve always dressed this way

 **Taylor-**   You’re telling me you’ve always dressed like a librarian ?

 **Kate** \- [speaks up from back of the room] I think she looks NICE

 **Victoria** \-  [looks down and to the side, muttering] Thank you…….

[Victoria shuffles past her confused friend and sits next to Max]

[Max immediately focuses her attention on Victoria] 

 **Max-**  Seriously though [leans on desk] What the hell ?

 **Victoria** \- I found out what power I got …..

 **Max** \- What is it ?

 **Victoria-**  You still have rewind right ?

 **Max** \- Yeah ? Wh…..

[Victoria slaps her hand down on Max’s camera, and shatters it into a billion pieces, along with the desk]

[Max immediately rewinds and seizes her reformed camera from the desk, shielding it protectively]

 **Victoria** \- So you know ?   

 **Max** \-  [pouting as she strokes her camera] You didn’t have to murder my baby…….

 **Victoria-**  Well Im sorry Max, but we don’t have a lot of smashing options here

 **Max** \- [mutters] …you never smash me

 **Victoria** \- What ?

 **Max** \- I said it still doesn’t explain the new look

 **Victoria** \- [grunts in annoyance] I have super strength, so I need a mild mannered alter ego……

 **Max** \- ….what ?

 **Victoria** \-  [adjusts glasses ] It’s just the way things have to be

 **Max** \-  [sputtering out of frustration]  Victoria………that is the stupidest…you….you don’t have to change

 **Victoria**  - I think I know a LITTLE more about super powers than you do Max

[Kate walks up to Max and Victoria]

 **Kate** \- [smiles] Hi Victoria

 **Victoria**  - Hi Kate ?

 **Kate** \- I was wondering……if you’d….like to sit with me ? 

 **Victoria** \- [looks down at lap]

[Max rolls her eyes]

 **Victoria  -**  I’d like that 

 **Kate** \-  [smiles] “Okay! G-Great!”  [Kate goes back to her desk and waits patiently]

 **Max** \- [immediatley turns to Victoria again] Don’t you bring her into this

 **Victoria** \- I have to Max [gathers her things and stands up] She’s an excellent resource on how to be mild mannered

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**SuperVic AU**

**(I'm going to try a few skits where Victoria gets butterfly super powers. I will continue the power people find most interesting. If you have any ideas for the powers I already plan to write, or an idea for another power, or a request for an unrelated skit, please leave them in the comments)**

 

**(Branch 1 - Superman powers)**

**Branch 2 - Shape Shifting**

**Branch 3 - Healing**


	45. Chapter 45

[Chloe walks up the steps to Blackwell Academy when Drew and Nathan come onto the scene playing a game of keepaway with each other]

 **Chloe-**  [watches contentedly as Nathan feebly jumps at the binder, thinking] Ha,I remember this

 **Samantha** \- CHLOE

 **Chloe** \- [thinking as a noticeable frown forms] Oh…..

 **Samantha**  - [pleadingly motioning to Nathan] You can’t just let this happen ! You have to help Nathan

 **Chloe** \- Samantha [turns to Samantha, placing her hands on Samantha’s shoulders]

 **Samantha** \- [gasp] 

 **Chloe** \- You’re very nice, but you’re missing something VERY important

 **Samantha** \- Chloe, you’re scaring me……

 **Chloe** \- Good ! Be scared !

[Samantha is scared]

 **Chloe** \- In fact….[snatches binder from Drew] This is a long time coming…

 **Nathan** \- Give it !

[Nathan lunges at Chloe, but is stopped by her outstretched hand, which he struggles to get past as he shoves his face into it]

 **Chloe** \- Look at this ….[opens binder with other hand, handing it to Samantha]

 **Samantha** \- [gasps]

 **Chloe-**  Yeah, that’s some real fucked up shit…..kind of stuff a guy who gets off on killing girls in an underground photography studio bunker would get off too huh …..

 **Samantha-**  That’s just what I was thinking…. 

[Chloe gives Nathan a pointed look]

 **Drew**  - Chloe…..you’re kind of stealing my thunder…..

 **Chloe** \- Well fuck Drew ! I wasn’t stopping you from giving him a wedgie !

 **Drew** \- [excited face]

 **Nathan** \- [horrified face]

[Drew turns towards Nathan, reaching out and grabbing Nathan by the scruff of his collar as he attempts to flee, proceeding to grab his underwear and pulling it up as far as his muscular football arms could take it

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

(Chloe re-do AU pt 2)

**Leave requests in the comments**


	46. Chapter 46

[Chloe wakes up, climbing out of bed and walking out the door to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth in silence before making back towards her room]

 **Pretty Girl**  - Good Morning [waves]

 **Chloe** -  [yawns] Hey [waves absentmindedly before walking back into her room]

[Chloe quickly pulls on the first full set of clothes she can manage before grabbing a bag by the door and walking outside]

 **Another pretty girl**  - Hey, you want to walk with me to class ?

 **Chloe**  - Class huh…….[smacks lips tiredly] Ok……..

[The other pretty girl takes Chloe’s hand and walks outside with her……]

.

.

.

[Chloe sleeps in a puddle of her own drool on her cold wooden desk]

 **Max** \- Kate…..

 **Chloe** \- [rubs cheek against desk]

 **Max-**  Kate

 **Chloe**  - Kate, answer Max. God damnit

 **Max** \- [shocked] KATE !

 **Chloe**  - [sits up in a fright] What happened ? 

 **Max** \- Kate, are you ok ? [places hand on Chloe’s shoulder] You don’t seem well 

[Chloe looks down to see that she is indeed Kate]

 **Chloe-**  Huh….when did that happen ?

[Max looks confused]

 **Chloe** \- Oh… btw it’s me Chloe

 **Max-**  I got the feeling something weird was going on but…….

 **Chlo** e- But what ?

 **Max** \- How long did it take you to figure out what was going on…..

 **Chloe** \- Don’t be like that Max, no one expects supernatural shit to happen

 **Max-**  Well yeah but, you woke up in her dorm room, got dressed and went to her class. How did you not notice ?

 **Chloe** \- [clearly embarrassed] Hey shut up ! 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Pricemarsh body swap AU**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	47. Chapter 47

**Joyce** \- [from downstairs] CHLOE ! Breakfast !

[Kate wakes up, immediately noticing that she’s Chloe]

 **Kate** -  [squeaks as she pulls up her blanket, looking around the room in disgust] Sin……

[Kate looks down at her clothes, noticing that Chloe slept in the clothes she probably wore yesterday, she[lifts her arm and sniffs her armpit, not smelling anything but knowing that she probably stinks anyway. She looks to the counter next to Chloe’s bed, and notices a joint, neatly tucked away out of immediate sight] [Kate grabs the joint looking at it seriously]

 **Kate-**  I should dispose of this…….

[Grabs chin with free hand] 

 **Kate-**  But god does say to love thy neighbor…….

[Kate looks around awkwardly]

 **Kate** \- And how can I love my neighbor, if I don’t make an effort to understand them….?

[Kate gulps as she lights the joint]

 **Kate** -  Here goes nothing……..

[Kate brings the joint to her lips, taking a long luxurious puff. She shivers and falls back onto the bed, blowing a column of smoke towards the ceiling] 

 **Kate** \- [looks at joint] One more couldn’t hurt…..

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Pricemarsh body swap AU pt 2**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	48. Chapter 48

[Samantha watches from a distance as Chloe Price walks away from Steph and Mikey’s weekly game of D&D]

 **Samantha** \- [ rushes over and sits down at the table with Steph and Mikey] Hi

 **Steph-**  Oh hi [looks to Mikey]

 **Mikey**  - [shrugs] 

 **Samantha**  - I just saw Chloe leave here.......

 **Steph -**  [nods]

 **Samantha** \- And you seem to know things....

 **Mikey**  - [snorts] 

 **Stephanie** -  [slaps Mikey’s sinful mouth]

 **Samantha**  - I.....I think I like a girl [looks down, shyly smiling]

 **Steph**  - [raises hand] Hold up 

[Steph takes out a piece of paper dubbed “Possible Gays”, scrolls down to “Samantha Myers ?” and checks it off excitedly before putting it away in her secret compartment]

 **Steph** \- Continue ?

 **Samantha** \- How ?

 **Steph-**  You can start off by telling me who it is ? [leans forward with interest]

 **Samantha**  - I can’t tell you that [backs up slightly]

 **Steph** \- Is it Kate Marsh ? I bet it’s Kate Marsh

 **Samantha**  - [whispers] Why Kate ?

 **Steph** \- I think you’d be good for each other

 **Samantha -**  [stands up abruptly] Look, I can’t tell you who......

 **Steph**  - That’s ok but.....

 **Samantha** \- [shakes head from side to side] No, no.....I....I gotta get to class [runs off like a frightened rabbit]

 **Steph**  - [sticks out her tongue as she thinks of a plan]

 **Mikey -**  Steph no.....

 **Steph-**  What ? I was just thinking about gay stuff

 **Mikey -**  You’re ALWAYS thinking about gay stuff 

 **Steph** -  I know ! Isn’t it great [pleased smile] 

* * *

 

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

(Is there a ship name for these two, because my goodness)


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I post the previous chapter of this here ? If I didn't, I'll add it later

[Chloe sits over the shallow garbage grave of her old girlfriend Rachel Amber, when a raven shoots an iphone at her head like a tactical missile]

 **Chloe-** OW ! [picks up phone, and immediatley receives a phone call]

[Chloe looks at Max]

 **Max-**  Answer it…..

[Chloe looks at the raven]

 **Raven**  - [caws]

[Chloe answers the phone]

 **Familliar Voice-**  …..you find my jacket ?

 **Chloe** \- [suspicious]….WHO is this ?

 **Familliar Voice** \- I know it’s been a few months, but come ON

 **Chloe** \- RACHEL ?!?!?!

[Chloe quickly digs through the grave, and picks  out the jacket, realizing that there was no body in the grave]

[Max rushes over as Chloe puts the phone on speaker]]

 **Rachel** \- Yeah, who else ?

 **Chloe** \- You’re dead ! I’ve been crying !

 **Rachel**  - I mean, I ALMOST died, but my bird friends saved me

 **Chloe** -You’ve been gone for months, and the first thing you ask for is a jacket ?

 **Rachel** \- It was a good jacket Chloe

 **Chloe** \-  [prepares to say something]

 **Rachel**  - Not that you ever liked it….you always wanted me to take it off

 **Max** \- [raises finger]

 **Rachel**  - INNUENDO !

 **Max** -[offended]  All I got was a kiss !

 **Rachel**  - Who is that ?

 **Chloe** \- [sighs] Max……

 **Rachel** \- Point the phone at her….I’m changing this to a video call……

[Chloe points the phone at Max, as Rachel’s image comes up on screen]

 **Rachel**  - [sitting in a hospital bed] Oh =0 [claps hand on cheek] She’s CUTE

 **Max** \- [bashful] You’re not so bad yourself [digs toe into the ground, hand behind back]

 **Rachel** \- [finger guns at Max] Guess who just decided to visit Arcadia Bay again when she gets out of the hospital ?

 **Max** \- [smiles]

 **Chloe** \-  ] Ok that’s enough of that [hangs up phone]

 **Max** \- Chloe Price, are you jealous ?

 **Chloe** \- YES [crosses arms in a huff]

 **Max-**  [gasps]

_________

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**


	50. Chapter 50

[Samantha sits by a tree, watching Chloe tag Principal Wells car when she feels a hand grab her shoulder]

 **Samantha** \- [screams ]

[Chloe tosses the paint can, having finished with her giant drawing of a penis on the hood of the car, and ducks into the bushes before running off]

 **Steph**  - WAIT !

[The top of Chloe’s head peeks out of the bushes, scanning the area before she sees Steph and Samantha]

 **Chloe** \- [pops out of the bushes] What’s up ?

 **Steph** \- Why a penis ?

 **Chloe**  - Because he’s a giant dick

[Samantha gasps]

 **Chloe-**  It’s the dickmobile 

 **Steph** \- Gross…ANYWAY [pulls Samantha and Chloe together] I’M having a slumber party this weekend, and I want YOU two to come

 **Chloe** \- I don’t know [pulls away] That’s not really my speed….

 **Steph-**  We’ll have D&D

 **Chloe-**  [big old smile] DEAL 

[Chloe and Steph high five]

 **Principal Wells-**  [walking around the corner, seeing the damage to his car] CHLOE ! 

[Chloe runs off, followed closely by Principal Wells]

[After a few moments, Samantha walks over to Steph]

 **Samantha**  - [sad] I can’t go to a sleepover Steph……

 **Steph**  - Look, I know you’re nervous about hanging around your crush for that long, but it’s a great opportunity…..

 **Samantha-**  [surprised] My…c…c….CRUSH [backs away from Steph in fright] 

 **Steph** \- Yeah, you gotta spend some time with her. You can’t just follow her around like a stalker and hope everyone sees you as a viable love interest because you’re in her proximity. 

 **Samantha**  - [frowns]

 **Steph** \- What ?

 **Samantha**  - [grunts in frustration and storms away] 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**

 


	51. Chapter 51

[Victoria walks towards the front steps of Blackwell Academy and spots Chloe Price, waiting patiently] 

 **Victoria** \- OH ! Kari Price !

 **Chloe** \- Yo [waves]

 **Victoria**  - …..I don’t think you get it

 **Chloe**  - What do you mean ?

 **Victoria** \- I’m calling you Kari, because I know it’s NOT your name…..to disrespect you

 **Chloe-**  But it is my name =0

 **Victoria** \- [blinks angrily ] What ?!

 **Chloe** \- Changed it last night 

[Chloe hands over a legal document, confirming what she said to be true with a smug smile]

 **Victoria-**  NO……

 **Kari** -  [evil chuckle]

 **Victoria-**  [shriek] 

##  **_YOU MONSTER !!_ **

**Kari** \- [full on deranged laughter]

[Victoria runs away crying]

[Samantha Myers enters the fight]

 **Samantha**  - Kari’s a cute name [warm smile]

 **Kari -**   [accusing tone] YOU’RE cute

 **Samantha** \- Thanks [radiant smile]

[Kari frowns and sulks off to tag a building to make herself feel better]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	52. Chapter 52

{Max,Victoria,Kate,Chloe, and Rachel all stand around the photography classroom as they prepare to set out on a project]

 **Max** \- Ok, so how are we going to pair.....

 **Chloe-** I call Max ![grabs Max’s hand and lifts it into the air]

[Inadvertent rewind]

 **Chloe-** I call Max ! 

{Max rips her hand away before Chloe can lift it again ]

 **Kate-** Chloe, that’s not fair =(

 **Chloe-** It’s perfectly fair [smug face] We have the best chemistry

 **Kate-** [perfectly pleasant voice with a radiant smile]  Is that why you got mad when she answered my phone call

 **Chloe** \- [amazed and a bit impressed] You BITCH

 **Kate** \- Language 

 **Chloe** \- [wraps her arms around Max defensively] 

 **Victoria**  - Ex-SCUSE me [kicks Chloe in the back of the knee and takes Max’s side] But this is a PHOTOGRAPHY project, and I think Max would prefer to NOT do all of the work

 **Kate** \- [whispers] I’m a photographer....

 **Victoria** \- Are you sure about that ? You might want to consult your bible

 **Kate** \- [scandalized face]

 **Rachel**  - I NEVER get to see Max [crosses arms] 

 **Chloe** -  You saw her last night

 **Rachel**  - I was watching TV in a deer onesie while she got up for a glass of water [ eyeroll] Hardly a romantic date 

 **Max-**  This isn’t a date Rachel, it’s a ....

 **Rachel** \- Max, honey. You know exactly what this is [motions between the three other girls, who all go silent]

 **Max** \- [shock]

 **Chloe** \- You’re...you’re not supposed to call us out like that Rache....

 **Victoria-**  [crosses her arms, being extra careful to avoid Max’s gaze] This is why we never invite you !

 **Rachel** \- We’re big girls, I think Max can handle our advance without all the games......

[Rachel and company turn to see Max escaping through the window]

 **Victoria** \- [sighs] GREAT ! It’s going to take forever to catch her again !

[Victoria sullenly walks to the window and climbs out after Max] 

* * *

 

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	53. Chapter 53

[Rachel and Chloe stand on the cliffside overlooking Arcadia Bay as they prepare for their final kiss together] 

 **13 year old Max**  -  [sticks hand between Chloe and Rachel’s mouth’s, getting a double sided kiss] No,no.no.no.no. NO[looks up at Chloe] NO

 **Chloe** \- Max ?!

 **13 year old Max**  - WE share the final episode kiss during the final climatic decision [pounds chest’ That’s OUR thing

 **Chloe** \- Max, why are you still 13 ?

 **Max** \- [pulls Chloe away from Rachel, and begins walking her down the cliff]  Farewell episode time, let’s go……. we’ve got your old voice back and everything

 **Rachel** \- [yells to Max] What do I do ?

 **Max** \- Die and turn into a deer

 **Rachel**  - [crosses arms, confused and pouting ] SO rude

_____  
Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	54. Chapter 54

[Chloe wakes up in her truck, watching as her father cooks marshmellows on an open car flame]

 **Chloe**  - [steps out of truck] [surprised] Dad ?

 **William** \- ……

 **Chloe** \- [sighs and sits next to William] I know what you’re going to say [grabs stick and stabs a marshmallow. You want me to go back home and make nice with the step douche [hold marshmallow over fire]

 **William** \- No……[feeds marshmallow to nearby Raven]  I was going to say you should go back home because that’s your house, not his. Fuck that guy. Make his life hell

 **Chloe-**  [sniffs, tearing up a little] Thanks Dad [wipes away tear] You always know what to say

[William continues looking at the fire, a small smile on his face] 

 **Chloe** \- Why won’t you look at me ?

 **William** -  [rubs back of head uncomfortably] The other side of my face is burned…..some kind of nightmare thing……Y..you might want to run some of this by Rachel

 **Chloe** \- My dreams have been weird lately…..

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	55. Chapter 55

[Rachel’s phone rings from Chloe’s 17th call]

 **Mr. Jefferson**  - It looks like Mrs. Price is calling again, but don’t worry [taps needle twice] She can leave a mess……

[Max comes out of nowhere and smacks Mr.Jefferson in the face with a shovel]

 **Max** \- [breathing heavily] Not today……

[Max raises the shovel] 

 **Max** \- Not TODAY

[smack]

 **Max** \- Not TODAY

[smack]

 **Max** \- Not TODAY

[smack]

[Max looks down at the pulpy mess of what used to be Mr. Jefferson’s face, wiping his blood off of her own] 

[Rachel looks up in a daze]

 **Max** \- I don’t know if you can hear me…..but I’m about to forget everything that just happened…and I’m probably going to freak out in a second…….

[Max retrieves a knife from Mr.Jefferson’s desk and walks back towards Rachel] 

 **Max** \- I’ve heard you’re a good actress……so can you explain all of this [motions to dead Jefferson] to the cops when they get here ? [cuts Rachel free] They should be on their way

[Rachel nods]

[Max puts the knife down, her eyes glazing over momentarily before they refocus]

 **Max** \- [quickly glances around the room, her eyes growing large with fright]

 **Max** \- [screams]

[Max faints] 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**

**(Haven’t played ep 3, and won’t be able to until friday….but I heard about the special scene)**


	56. Chapter 56

[Max wakes up in the middle of the storm, on the way up to the cliffside]

 **Rachel’s voice**  -  [echoing through the trees] Run,run,run

 **Max** \- What ? [stands up] Where am I ? How did I get here 

 **Rachel’s Voice** \- Run ,run ,RUN

 **Max**  - W…what ?

 **Rachel’s Voice** \- This town’s bullshit Max. Find Chloe and get out !

[Thunder strikes Max]

{Max wakes up at her desk in Mr. Jefferson’s classroom

 **Max** \- [screams and runs out of the classroom]

 **Spanish Sahara** \- [background as Max runs down the hall] Forget the horror here, forget the horror here 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	57. Chapter 57

[Life goes on at Blackwell Academy, as the new teacher Mark Jefferson traverses the halls for the first time, when everything freezes]

[Max emerges from the ether, and strolls past Mr.Jefferson towards Nathan Prescott]

 **Max** \- [turns Nathan towards Mr.Jefferson] OK Nathan [lifts Nathans arm out, and places a gun in his hand] Say Cheese [pushes Nathan finger down as far as it will go on the trigger before scampering off around the corner]

[Max unfreezes time]

[The gun fires, killing Mr.Jefferson]

[Everyone screams, including Nathan] 

[Drew North tackles Nathan Prescott against the wall, knocking the gun out of his hand] 

[Max comes around the corner during the commotion, and finds Chloe and Rachel holding each other]

 **Chloe** \- MAX ?!

 **Max-**  [holds finger up to mouth] Shhhhhhhh….I’ve already taken care of two of our problems……

 **Chloe** \- Was this YOU

 **Max** -  I’ve got some stuff to tell you if any of this is going to work…….

 **Rachel** \- [motions to Mr.Jefferson] But he was going to…..

 **Max** \- [cuts Rachel off] No he wasn’t 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


End file.
